When a Ruby is shattered
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!
1. I need some time away

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

I was inspired by one of my favorite writers on this site Justanotherguy4. I've read a few 'Ruby neglect' stories, but they are quickly resolved. I want to drag it out abit.

I don't own RWBY that pleasure belongs to Rooster teeth. If I did own RWBY Adam and Roman would still be alive.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: I need some time away**

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Emerald Forest**

**Time: 1400, Friday**

The Emerald Forest was the large forest, Northeast of Beacon. It was dense and held life of several creatures from regular animals to Grimm. The deepest that Students were allowed were to the Old Ruins that Ozpin used for 'The Test'. While the Grimm in that section of the forest were not the strongest but were strong enough to be a challenge for students. There were of course exceptions to this rule as in the 50 year old Nevermore that had a confirmed kill count of 42 people and the Giant Death-stalker that sad been sleeping for a long time. But that was only the area before making it to the Old Ruins. Past that things got challenging. The deeper one got into the Emerald Forest the more powerful the Grimm got.

SHINNNNNG

Another Beowolf pack hunter lost it's life to the edge of the red and silver. The Beowolf pack that currently surrounded their target were older then the young packs that often ventured past the 'Old human object' They were older, stronger, and smarter then their young brothers, but even they could not ignore what they felt. Anguish, Disrepair, Rage. All the emotions that could trigger a grimm attack on any settlement was in such abundance that they HAD to see what was making it. When they first arrived they saw... a girl at the center of the chaos of emotions. They wanted to devour her and so they attacked, only to be met with death upon death as the girl destroyed their pack with overwhelming force.

SHINNNG

The young scythe wielder spun her weapon around and slammed it into the ground. The scythe was bigger then she was since it was at least 7 feet long when in it's 'scythe mode were's the girl of 15 stood at only 5'2" with a slender build and C-cup breasts, her bob-cut black hair with crimson tips was currently shadowing her eyes, a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Over her outfit was her most prized possession. A red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, given to her by her mother. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

Twisting around the young girl sliced off the head of another Beowolf, but in the process her Silver eyes were clear to the world. Red and puffy from the tears that didn't stop rolling down her checks. For the past 6 hours she had been out here, killing any and every grimm that came after her. Trying to burn away her anger, her sadness, her loneliness, but it never went away. Instead it only increased. To many people the young woman Ruby Rose was the epithet of 'Innocence'. She was 'pure' and 'untainted' by the world. She saw the world though 'Rose tinted' glasses.

If only people knew the truth. Growing up in the Xiaolong Rose family was good. She loved her life... at least at one point she did. When her mother died, something in Ruby did as well. She took her mother's motto to heart and would always 'Keep Moving forward'. Even though she was doing that she had a hard time communicating with people outside of her family. She got nervous around new people and had problems with being in public. Something in her shutdown every time she was the center of attention.

At Signal she was hailed as a Genius. A prodigy that came along once in a generation. Her teachers always told the other students to 'Be more Like Ruby.' She hated when they did that. Especially since she was related to the Head Combat teacher and the Headmaster of Signal Taiyang.

But that wasn't the thing that had the young girl currently in such a right state. No. It was her Team. Within a day of arriving at Beacon Ruby became the Leader of Team RWBY consisting of herself, her partner Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee Dust company. The black haired mysterious Beauty- and Ruby's(Former) girlfriend- Blake Bellodonna, and the person Ruby always thought of as more then just a friend, more then just a sister, more akin to a mother, the one person Ruby NEVER wanted to disappoint, her sister Yang Xiao Long.

The first few months had been good. Great even. Though her team she had Become good friends with Team JNPR, Especially Nora, Coco and Velvet of team CFVY. Two months ago she had asked Blake out on a date and she had said YES! However about a month ago things changed. At first it was small things. Her team spending less time with her, going out to places that she 'couldn't go' because of her age. But then things began to spiral. Weiss reverted back to her crabby self, Yang started to avoid her, and Blake... Blake cheated on her with Sun who Ruby liked as a good friend.

A few hours ago everything had come to ahead.

_Flashback._

_Ruby smiled as she walked back to the dorm with a smile on her face. For the last few months her team had been ignoring her slightly. Did it suck. Yes it did, but Last week they had promised to hang out with her today. She didn't want to do anything to bad, maybe go out to the mall or even go to the club with them. Weiss and Yang still didn't know that Ruby and Blake had dated. Sure she didn't tell Blake that she saw her kissing Sun, in her bed... when she was suppose to cuddle with Ruby that day, but it was fine._

_Opening the door to the dorm Ruby was instantly hit with the smell of perfume, and the site of the other girls getting dressed to go out. _

_Weiss stood at 5'1" with a rather petite build with snow pale skin, and B-cup breasts, ice blue eyes, and a scar over/under her left eye, white hair that was pulled into a side ponytail, wearing a white v-neck backless silk top, a pair of ice blue blue skin tight leather pants, high heels that added about 2 inches to her overall height, and her signature pea-coat._

_Blake stood at 5'6" with a more slender build and C-cup breasts and probably the best ass of their team according to that pig Cardin, black hair that fell to her shoulder blades, and amber eyes, she also had a pair of kitty ears that were hidden behind a black ribbon, she wore a white button up shirt with sleeves that went to the middle of her forearms, and a black ruffled skirt, and thigh high black heeled boot._

_Last was her sister Yang. Yang was the tallest member of their team at 5'9" and had the largest chest being a DD-cup although her ass was flat, wasit length blonde hair, lavender eyes, wearing a white no sleeve belly shirt, a black skirt with suspenders, thigh high black stockings and a pair of black boots (1)_

_knee high boot, and pull on sleeves. _

"_Hey girls," said Ruby catching their attention. "What's with the get ups?"_

"_Sun and Neptune invited us to a club that's having a grand opening," said Yang grinning as she wrapped her arms around Weiss and kissed her._

_The Freezerburn Duo had started dating after a drunken one-night stand a few weeks ago. At least 4 times in the last month Ruby and Blake had to bunk in JNPR-or in Blake's Case SSSN's- room._

"_It's going to be free for this one day, so we decided that we wanted to check it out," said_ _Weiss._

"_It's a 17 and over club," said Blake. _

_Ruby frowned hearing this. "But you guys promised that we could hang out together as a team," said Ruby._

_The older girls looked between each other and Ruby could already tell that they were having a conversation about what was said. It only took a moment for the girls to speak amoung themselves before they turned back to Ruby. Weiss sighed as she turned to Ruby and walked over to her. _

"_We're sorry Ruby, but we need this time away from you. I mean sure your only two years younger then us, but your such a kid that we can't have more mature fun around you," said Weiss._

_Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What?" asked Ruby her voice having an edge to it that none of the girls, not even her sister noticed._

"_She's right Ruby," said Yang. "You've walked in on me and Weiss a few times and apologized instead of walking out like most people would do," _

"_How was I suppose to know you were making out with your girlfriend with nothing on!" yelled Ruby. "Besides We all argreed that we would tie a ribbon on the door if we had company!" _

"_Ruby... It's nothing personal. We just need time to be adults," said Blake ignoring Ruby's point, sicne she wanted to be out with Sun and the others and away rom her clingy (secret) girlfriend._

_Ruby turned red and her eyes narrowed as tears started to sting in her eyes. "Adult things! Me walking in on you? Time without me? All you selfless bitches have been doing for the last 3 months is fucking ignoring me!" Yelled Ruby finally reaching her boiling point_

_The other three members of team RWBY all looked at their team leader like she was crazy! Ruby NEVER cursed, let alone insulted anyone. The worst people would get is stupid, Weiss was the first to find her voice. And she planned to lay into her partner for her crass words_

"_How dare you call us that!?" yelled Weiss._

"_Yeah Ruby what gives?" said Yang having never heard Ruby talk like this before._

"_I think you owe us an apology," said Blake with narrowed eyes._

"_Apologize! You want me to apologize because you have been excluding me from activities for MONTHS! You want me to apologize after you practically left me alone in the library because Yang wanted to make out with you on what was suppose to be a study session that YOU planned! Then you Yang. You blow off our Sister Saturday a week ago, just because Pyrrha was taking you shopping for lienge! And you Blake. You were suppose to be my girlfriend, but instead of telling Yang or Weiss we were dating you slink off and fuck Sun!" yelled Ruby._

_The three girls were all stunned hearing what the youngest was saying but Yang walked up to her and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder._

"_Ruby you need to stop acting out and...,"_

_SMACK!_

_Yang took a step back out of shock as she looked at her sister who had tears running down her face at this point._

"_Go to hell mom!" whispered Ruby before she ran away (2)_

_Flashback end. _

After that Ruby took her weapon and went to work destroying, killing, and damaging the restricted section of the Emerald Forest and it's Grimm inhabitants. The crimson haired girl swing her baby crescent rose one last time, before taking a deep breath. Her mind was now clear or at least not so clouded with anger. Sheathing her baby behind her back she pulled out her scroll and made a call, a call that would forever change the role she played in the world.

The line rang for a few seconds before the line was picked up.

"Miss Rose what do I owe the honor of this call?" asked Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin. I need a favor from you," said Ruby.

"Oh. And what would this favor be Miss Rose?" asked the Headmaster of Beacon.

"I need time away from my team," said Ruby.

"Oh there must be a story behind this," said Ozpin sounded surprised.

"I hope you have a nice steaming pot of Coffee professor. It's going to be a long story," said Ruby

0000000000000000000000000

And cut. Just needed to clear head space.

1: Yes she is dressed like Tifa to go to the club.

2: I know what i put.


	2. Tide is High

CAT: RWBY

Title: When a Ruby Shatters

Rating: M

Pairing: Main Suger Rush (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, Renora, (Onesided) Ladybug

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have negelted their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

That was fun. I quickly finished the scond chapter that was just floating around. Last night I couldn't sleep so I just kept writing. I eventually went to bed at about 4, but woke up at 8. I finished up what I wrote so I hope you guys enjoy.

Now Review Response

**TheblackDragonn: **Here it is

**Kamina 44:** Hows it going Kamina! Honestly I suck at comedy. Like reading it, hate comedy movies. I have my moments, but I can't make it stick.

**RayD2kill:** Yeah, because posting something at 2-3 o'clock in the morning and grammar mistakes are a buzzkill for 99.9 percent of readers, but please give me another elementary school lesson in grammar, its not like I was winding down when posting or anything.

**Hearpaderp1028:** I agree on the I could have written some parts better, but like most of my stories, the first chapter is probably my worst chapter since I have to give some type of set up to how I want to move forward.

**Spark681:** This is more of a Action based story rather then a drama based story. Granted there will be elements of ideas that I originally 'toyed' with. Depending on how people like it. I may or may not fall though with one of my more... outlandish ideas. It's an idea that I haven't seen in any Ruby story so far, I might get offline with you or a few others and get a feel for the idea.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Tide is High **

**Location: Southern Vale territory, Elise Village**

**Place: Skies**

**Time: 1800**

Six months wasn't a large amount of time to most people. However six months had been an eternity for the remaining team members of team RWBY. Over the last six months the girls had been without their leader, their friend. For the first three days or so they figured that she was just off in Vale renting a hotel room blowing off steam. That quickly changed when an angered Nora and Velvet marched into their room and demanded to know why Ozpin had told them that Ruby wouldn't be back for a while.

The three older girls had no answer for them and it took the combined efforts of Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Dr. Ooblek, Professor peach, and team JNPR to pull Nora away from 'breaking their legs'. It was after that that Ozpin explained the situation with Ruby. All three members of Team WBY had been annoyed at Ozpin for allowing her to go off on her own, but his next words, cold and distant had an apparent effect on all three girls.

"Ruby left because of you three," said Ozpin.

Ever since then the members of Team WBY had been isolated from most if not all their friends. Team JNPR still talked to them, or at least Ren, Jaune, and Pyhrra were coldly civil to them, Nora outright refused to speak with them until Ruby came back. Ren had explained that it was because when Nora grew close to someone they were more important to her then her own life and if anyone she loved was hurt, then someone else was going to get hurt. Their grades began to slip, their overall performance was just trash, and they were constantly fighting with each other. Each one blaming the other for driving Ruby away. Yang and Blake also had a falling in their partnership and friendship. Where once the two were good friends, now they could hardly be in the same room as each other without a fight breaking out between them. This often resulted in Weiss getting between them and acting as a referee. Though most of the time she tended to side with her girlfriend.

Currently the girls were in a bullhead on their way to a mission in the Southern Vale territories. A village was under siege from a Pack of Grimm. They had made a request from a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses to take care of it. They were meeting their 'Pro Huntress' there.

"How much longer before we get there?" asked the irritated blonde

Weiss pulled out her Scroll. "10 minutes to the landing zone," said The white haired Heiress.

Blake sighed. "As long as we're away from beacon for a while I'm fine with it," said the black haired ninja of the team.

"Well Maybe if someone didn't cheat on my sister and drove her away," said Yang glaring at Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Your still beating that dead horse? I told you before I'm sorry that I did what I did, but Sun was charming and good in the sack," said Blake.

"So charming and good that he was in Velvet's arms before Ruby was even gone for a month," said Weiss with a glare.

Blake blushed in rage as she glared at Weiss. After Sun found out that Blake had been with Ruby before him he quickly broke off whatever they had and somehow ended up with Velvet that same week. Sometime later team SNNN left Beacon to return to Haven academy, but were now part of a Joint operations team with CVFY. Ozpin and Lionheart had considered team RWBY for the position, but after Ruby asked to leave her team they no longer fit the quote needed to be part of the group.

Before Blake could open her mouth a call came over the Bullhead intercom. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. Gather your equipment and prepare for landing," said the Pilot.

The girls each gathered their bags/cases as the Bullhead landed. Once the group left the Bullhead they looked around the village. It was like most villages that Vale had under their protection. It was several small houses with a few larger ones that acted like businesses, they also had a larger wooden wall surrounding the village with a few guard towers.

"So you the kids from Beacon?" asked a woman that was waiting at the landing zone. She was the same height as Yang, She was a few years removed from whatever school she had been part of, C-cup breasts, long teal colored hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a few buttons undone, a pair of blue jeans, a brown vest and finally a pair of cowboy boots. Her weapon was a repeater Rifle with a blade attracted to the barrel.

"Yeah. We're Team RWBY. You Huntress Class-B Jade Calamity?" asked Yang.

Jade smirked. "That's what my mama calls me. My partner is out scouting the nest that's been giving this place trouble. We figure that it's a nest of Tangle-webs, bout 50 or so, ranging from 4 to 8 feet in over all length. Once my partner gets back with the info and our last member gets here we'll start our plan.

Grimm Nests while not uncommon were not something people wanted to deal with. Nests were places were Grimm 'rested' or lived when not out roaming around. The largest known nest ever recorded contained almost 2000 B-class grimm and took the effects of the 3rd Atlas Infantry Division and 2nd Air Fleet and almost 300 Huntsmen to destroy. This was part of what lead to Altas creating the Specialist Program, currently headed by Weiss's sister, Coronal Winter Schnee

Yang crossed her arms and snorted. "Plan? Who needs a plan. All we have to do is run up and Blam-O Grimm nest destroyed," said Yang as if that's all it took.

Jade looked at Yang with a glare. "You must have a death wish or something kid? Going up against a nest isn't something you should take lightly," said Jade turning from the girls. "Meet me at the Inn and we'll go over it in detail,"

The Trio followed after Jade, missing the small jet that flow over them.

**Location: Elise Village**

**Place: Inn**

**Time: 2000**

The girls were treated to a meal of noodles with different toppings and content as they awaited Jade's partner. While they waited Jade tried to learn everything about team RWBY that she could. They made small talk about hteir interests and such, until they got to a touchy subject.

"Where's your fourth member?" asked Jade.

The girls looked at Jade. "We haven't seen her for about six months now," said Blake looking down.

"Mission gone wrong?" asked Jade.

"More like we messed up... big time," said Yang thinking about the last thing Ruby said to her. How Ruby had truly seen her. Not just as her big sister, but her mother, her role modal.

"Before she could get to know them further the door opened and a figure walked in. He was pretty short, standing about 5'4" shoulder length white hair tied with a black ribbon, red eyes, wearing a knee length black down jacket, white pants, and blue boots. Attached to his waist was a belt with dust grenades attached, and a collapsed baton.

"What kept you Roc?" asked Jade.

"I had to make sure not to trip any of their territory lines, least I be killed by their venomous bites," said the now name Roc as he came over.

"Excuse me who are you?" asked Weiss.

"Forgive my manors. I'm Roc Rolla. I'm Jade's partner from our Time in Atlas," said Roc.

The made all the girls look at the duo in surprise.

"Your both Specialists?" asked Weiss.

"Ex. We left before we got pulled into that whole debate and before it became basically mandatory for Atlas Grads to join the military," said Jade before turning to Roc. "What did you find out Roc?"

"They've constructed a web that spans an entire football field. Because of that their Webs and trip alarms expand for several hundred yards in all directions. My guess is that in the center is is Clutch. A massive one too. 25 breeding pairs, a massive clutch and territory disadvantage. This is going to be a pain in the ass,"

"Fire dust is going to be our best friend here," said Jade.

"We got plenty of that thanks to my bae here," said Yang smirking as she threw her arm around Weiss making her blush.

"Quiet you brute," said the white haired girl giving Yang a small push.

As the black cat Faunus watched the two playfully banter with each other, she couldn't help but think of Ruby. The day Ruby asked her to be her girlfriend.

_Flashback._

_Ruby and Blake had just finished a team battle, but since they had this Class and the Freezerburn duo didn't they had time to get to know each other better and found that they had a lot in common. Blake even found that Ruby wasn't just a sugar rush waiting to happen. She just got excited easily. Blake also discovered that Ruby loved fantasy novels, she had also allowed Ruby to tinker with Grambal Shoud allowing her to use a stronger caliber then the 9mm rounds she was use to_

"_...ra and Pyrrha are just to damn strong," said Ruby in a huff._

_Blake chuckled as she managed to catch the tail end of what her friend was saying. "Don't worry Ruby, thanks to your speed we were able to hold out until the buzzer," said Blake._

_The crimsonette groaned. "But we still lost," pouted the girl._

"_Lets head to the cafe and I'll get you some strawberry cheesecake," said Blake._

_Ruby intensely turned around and jumped up proclaiming Blake as the best._

_As they walked Ruby became quiet close to the cafe. Blake watched her friend seemingly go though several phases, before she took a breath and Ruby stopped them, making Blake look at her. _

"_What's wrong Ruby?" asked Blake putting a hand on her hip._

"_Well... ever since I first met you I kinda had a crush on you... and well... the thing is... Blake will you be... bemygirlfriend?" asked Ruby._

_Blake was shocked hearing her friend ask this. Sure she knew about the crush thanks to Yang teasing Ruby about it. Blake thought that Ruby got over it as she began to gain other friends and Nora seemed to take an interest in Ruby if she wasn't mistaken in her assumptions. Blake pulled back her feelings of surprise as she looked at Ruby's downcast face. _

_Blake smiled as she hugged Ruby. "Okay... We can give it a try, but let's keep it to ourselves. At least for a while. K?" asked Blake._

_Ruby smiled at her new girlfriend. A smile that Blake vowed to protect, but would only hurt in the coming months. _

_Flashback end._

By the time Blake came out of her memories the others had already started to contemplate battle plans for the following day. It was close to midnight when all the plans were finalized. The group all went to bed missing a cloaked figure enter the Inn. The person in question was quite short, standing at only 5'3, the dark brown cloak hid everything from view, except for the plate armor with beak tips on her leather high heeled boots. Floating behind her was a HEX-a-gon cube.

The figure yawned as it made it's way to the counter. "Hello. I'm in need of a room for the night," said the figure, a quiet melodic voice echoing from her lips.

The male Inn keeper blushed hearing her voice. It was the ringing of angels in his ears. "Of course Miss. I'm sorry, but once we get arrivals past midnight we must charge an extra fee of 10 lien. That brings your total to 60 lien ma'am," said the Inn Keeper.

The Hex-cube light up a bright red color between the lines. "Mistress it's well past your bed time. If you didn't spend the last 5 hours working on your weapons and Fighter-Flyer, then you'd already be on your way to dream land," said the cube in a motherly tone of voice.

The young woman smiled. "That's fine. I had to make sure that your ready as well tomorrow," said the woman as she took out her scroll a custom red edge to it instead of the standard white or even special black.

She swiped it across the pad transferring the funds from her account. Collapsing the scroll she went up the stairs after securing her room key as she walked down the hall and towards her room she went to open her door when the door next to her opened and a blonde haired girl stepped out with a towel over her shoulder. As Yang passed her the woman looked at the blonde. Yang felt something tickle the back of her neck as she turned and looked at the woman.

Her eyes widened as she saw a long silver eye peek out from under the clock. The woman quickly disappeared inside the room.

Yang stood in the hallway for a moment trying to wrap her head around what she saw. "Ruby?" asked the blonde brawler in a whisper.

0000000000000000000000

and Cut. Hey pump your breaks! I know that you guys wanted more of what happened with team WBY, but what happened over that six month period isn't as important as whats going to happen during this time frame. Now I didn't sleep last night, perks of falling asleep during the middle of the day. I spent a lot of last night writing this and going over what I wrote.


	3. Call me

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone. Chapter 3 here and I got to say i'm enjoying this. Next chapters of Rose of the Branwen Mafia and Ruby Rose Empress of Death are on the way

**Bankai777: **Qrow and Tai already know about, I just didn't express their views on it. That's a chapter for another day and yes Summer would be mad at Yang

**TheBlackDragonn:** Glad your enjoying yourself.

**Spark681:** Spoiler alert. I'll be showing what Ruby was upto in a series of chapters

**Write n wrong:** Honestly I don't know what to put for you. Yeah you called it, but I have more plans in the works.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3****: Call me...**

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Goodwitch Classroom**

**Time: 1000 (Monday)**

For the last six months Nora Valkyrie had been somewhat depressed. Nora was normally a bubbly and often friendly girl that stood at 5' even and was called 'thicc' by several people. She knew that it had to do with her D-cup breasts, muscled and flawless legs, turquoise eyes. Those were the things that DIDN'T change over the last months. Nora had grown her orange hair out to shoulder length, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a cut heart in the middle showing a bit of cleavage, detached white sleeve on her left arm, a high waist pink skirt, pink finger less gloves, an unzipped navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. white Calf high boots pink laces and black mid-wedges

Her good friend and crush Ruby had been away from Beacon Academy all thinks to those BITCHES Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Ruby had confided in Nora about all sorts of things when the duo named 'Sugar Rush' by their friends. Ruby had told her about her 'secret' relationship. When she had first told her about it Nora had felt something inside her die or at least that's how it felt, but she kept smiling because Ruby was smiling.

As Ruby's relationship with her team demised Nora wanted to do something, wanted to intervene, but Ren had stopped her. Her brother told her that if Ruby came to her and asked for help they would give it, but Team RWBY needed to work things out for themselves. Nora HATED when he got all wise on her. Things progressed from there as she and Velvet listened to Ruby cry her eyes out and each and every time Nora had to stop herself from going and KILLING Blake. Yes Nora wanted to hurt her SO badly that it even dwarfed her dislike of Cardin by several levels at the moment. And when Ruby vanished she let her rage out. Ever since that Day she hasn't been friends with the girls of team WBY.

About a month later she got a message on her scroll from and unregistered number. It was just a few words words but they brought so much comfort to her. Because she knew they were from Ruby

I'm alright. Don't worry about me, I'll contact you soon.

True to her word every month after that she would get one message short and letting Nora know that she was alright. The only problem she had was that she didn't get to see Ruby and that broke her heart.

"And the winner of this spar is Miss Valkyrie," said Glynda.

Nora came crashing back to reality as she looked at Rusty of Team CRDL. She collapsed her Hammer as Goodwitch went though the after battle performance. She made her way to her friends and found herself laying her head on Ren's shoulder. Before Beacon Ren and Nora were all they had. They considered each other siblings and had each others backs though thick and thin.

Nora snuggled into Ren's Shoulder and was about to settle in for a nape when her scroll vibrated. Reaching into her inner jacket pocket she puled out the scroll and read the message before smiling.

"What has you smiling so?" asked Ren.

"It's kinda creeping me out," whispers Jaune to Pyhrra who nodded

"Oh nothing," said Nora as she put her scroll away.

See you Soon Nora

**Location: Elise Village**

**Place: Inn**

**Time: 0700 (Tuesday)**

The sun had barely passed the horizon and already several farmers and shop owners were already out and about. Weiss was the first person to wake up in her group. She yawned as she felt the arms of her girlfriend wrapped tightly around her. While on missions Yang and Weiss knew better then to fool around, but something last night had shaken her girlfriend. Yang had kept saying Ruby's name in her sleep. Weiss pushed it to the back of her mind as she got up and started to dress in her combat clothes.

Weiss left the room and made her way out of the inn and into the back to get a bit of excursive. She stopped once she saw a small mech that was slightly smaller and slimmer version of a Paladin, but it seemed be be built for speed it's right arm was equipped with some type of cannon, while it's left arm was a blade. Weiss walked up to the mech and was about to touch it. (1)

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

Weiss stopped and looked to the figure who talked. It was a cloaked figure that was slightly taller then her. Floating next to her was a Hex-a-gon Cube.

"Honestly, Schnee's are such morons at times," said the Cube.

The woman let out a slight giggle as Weiss blushed in rage. It was rare nowadays for anyone to say anything bad about a Schnee, especially to their face. People tended to value their lives far to much knowing how they could easily be destroyed by a few carefully selected words.

"How dare you and that TOY mock me!" yelled the Heiress.

The woman snorted before walking over. "Please I saved you. This one is quite nasty if you don't know the Self defense deactivation code or have the key," said the woman pulling out a key from under her clock as she hopped into the drivers seat and activated it.

"How did you get your hands on a piece of Atlas Tech?" asked the heiress as she admired the beautiful mech. "It must have cost you hundreds of thousand of Lien,"

The woman looked at her, but Weiss couldn't see her silver eyes. "This isn't Atlas or even SDC technology. I built this thing from scratch over the last few months with the help of my mentor. I even own the patent to it as well as this little guy here. This Suit is called a Ariel-combat Support Mech MK I And this here is Combat Operations Support System or C.O.S (2) for short, she's runs off a SAI program that my mentor created," said the woman.

"Still this thing is amazing. Have you thought about selling the Blue prints to the SDC?" asked Weiss.

The woman frowned. "No. This machine is quite dangerous and this is the bare bones modal. Think what havoc the SDC could do if they get their hands on my prints,"

But the number of lives you can save...," started Weiss

"Would be nothing compared to the lives lost if the wrong people get their hands on ," said the woman as she lowered a keyboard and began to type away.

Weiss didn't say anything since the girl had a pint as the Atlas Council weren't exactly known for playing nice with the other Kingdoms. She turned away from the woman and made her way to the Inn. She stopped and looked at the woman.

"You know I don't know how you were raised but it's proper to introduce ones self when first meeting," said Weiss.

The woman stopped typing, and looked at Weiss. "But you didn't introduce yourself," said the woman.

"But you already know who I am," said Weiss.

"Knowing who you are and introducing yourself are two different things," said the woman

Weiss glared at the woman, but didn't say anything as she walked off.

C.O.S flow around in front of the woman. "It is as you said Mistress... She is a ice cold whiny bitch," said C.O.S.

The Woman snorted. "You didn't have to live with her for nine months. I swear I wanted to gut her on our first meeting," said the woman

C.O.S seemed to somehow shiver. "Your right about that Mistress. I can honestly say that I'm glad I didn't live with her," said C.O.S in a bit of a sarcastic voice.

the woman put the Keyboard away and jumped out of the cockpit. She opened a Hexagon shaped hole using her scroll and looked at the head.

"SAI-COS link to ACSM:MKI systems connection test," said the woman.

"Green across the board ma'am. No connection issues," said C.O.S, her eyes glowing.

"Any lag issues?" asked the woman as she read the stats on her Scroll.

C.O.S raised it's rifle arm, before switching over to the blade arm. It went though various moments for a few moments, before stopping. C.O.S looked at Ruby.

"There seems to be a 4.52 percent slowdown in my Left leg Joint near the knee.

The woman hummed for a second, before going into the OS and looking though it. She then spent the next 30 minutes working on SAI-COS. Someone clearing their throat brought her out of her trance. She looked behind her to see Jade standing there. Putting away her scroll she stood and walked over to her.

"Are you done playing with your toys girl?" asked Jade.

"Probably. C.O.S is better then most people. Anyway are we about to go?" asked the woman.

"Not yet. We're going to have a meeting first. Grab your gear and met us at the Goldren Rhino AT-Tank," said Jade as she looked over the woman before her. "You came highly recommended by Master Heart. I hope your as good as the old man makes you out to be,"

The woman didn't say anything before she walked over to her ACSM:MKI. She walked behind it and opened up the hidden compartment where there were three different cases each labeled as a 'Load-out'. She chose Load-out 3 and opened the case. Inside was a inner curved katana with a 13 inch hilt, and a pair of pistols. Securing the sword to her back under her clock and the pistols to her thighs.

"I'm ready now Jade," said the woman.

**Location: West of Elise Village**

**Place: Grassy plains**

**Time: 1130 (Tuesday)**

The Golden Rhino AT-tank was a 8-wheeled monster with armor comparable to that of a Atlas Fortress Giant from the Previous generation. As the GR ran over the uneven plains and rocks with a roaring engine, it was only thanks to the sound dampeners and Hydraulic locks that they had as smooth a ride as they did. It was a 10 seater with several weapon racks around them and controls for secondary shields for more powerful grimm. Roc currently maned the 20 MM gun that was attached, while Jade drove. Weiss and Yang sat next to each other as the woman and Blake sat next to each other.

"Hey if we're going to work together we need to at least know your name," said Weiss looking at the woman.

The woman sighed. "I don't feel like telling you, but if you must know then you can call me Krimson," said the woman.

Yang seemed to stiffen hearing that name. "_No... It... It had to be a coincidence! Yeah just a bad coincidence. She... She can't be her. Me and dad got rid of her along time ago!"_ thought Yang in fear.

"So Krimson where are you from?" asked Blake.

"I'm from Vale, but I moved to Vacuo a few years ago. I was going to go to Shade Academy, but instead I became an apprentice to a retired Huntsmen from the 2 generation," said Krimson as she looked at her twin 45 caliber pistols.

"It's pretty unusal for people to go to Vacuo from Vale," said the Blonde.

Krimson smiled at that. "Maybe, but the rule of Vacuo suited me," said Krimson.

"And what ru-!"

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! BOOM

"SHIT! Tangles on top and they managed to pop one of the brawler tires!" yelled Jade.

"We're still more then a mile out from the Nest!" yelled Roc pulling on a pair of shock gauntlets.

Krimson pulled out her pistols and opened the hatch, before spotting her first target. It was a large black spider that looked like they were closer related to tarantulas then the spitting spider that they took after, 8 long legs two pedipalps with claws on the end of them, and large fangs that looked like daggers, white hourglass on their abdomen, and white strips running down their back, they legs were covered in the white bone armor that several grimm sported. It's six red eyes stared at Krimson with intent to kill.

It jumped at her with fangs extended forcing Krimson to duck as it ripped away the body of her clock. It revealed that she was fit, incredibly so, wearing a Black leather under-bust corset , long sleeve white shirt black finger-less gloves, dark red leather pants, black heeled boots with buckles on the side. They also saw that her hair was black with red tips and went to the middle of her back in a tight braid, they still couldn't see her face as somehow the hood managed to stay on.

"I'll see you in hell you eight legged freaks!" growled Krimson firing two bullets that seemed to spiral around each other as they hit the Tangle-Web and flow though it, destroying it.

Spinning around she managed to flip over the second on that aimed it's claws at her, before firing two bullets into it's head, putting the two guns away, she put her hand on her sword, before she seemed to vanish and reappear with her blade in her hands, before the third and final one was split in two.

Krimson turned to the others in the truck and looked at the members of team RWBY. She glared at them.

"Grab your gear and move your cunts!" yelled Krimson.

The girls did as told, not wanting to upset the woman. She gave off a commanding Aura that screamed 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME'. As they jumped out the GR Roc turned to Jade with a smirk on his face.

"Old Man Graves knows how to pick em huh?" asked Roc

"That's for damn sure," said Jade.

0000000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Next chapter of this will be out around Saturday along with another chapter of another story.

1: Think of the Mech suits from Neir Autometa, which I do not own.

2: It's not an AI.


	4. Krimson Ruby

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

Hey everyone hows it going? So i got a treat for you guys today. I hope you enjoy.

**Yano Uzumaki:** I don't play LoL. I have no clue who your refereing too.

**SPark681:** Just wait until you read this chapter.

**AuroraNova46:** glad your enjoying it

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Krimson Ruby**

**Location: Outskirts of Elise Village**

**Place: a mile out from the Tangle-web Nest**

**Time: 1200**

The girls of Team WBY looked at the woman named Krimson in awe. Tangle-Webs were not run of the mill Grimm. They were one of the few known species that the method on how they came to be were known, but were still difficult to defeat. Yang was actually their best Weapon against them since her Semblance was tied to fire. A secondary effect that she was now able to use to minimal effort without being hit. Weiss was tied to Ice- DAMNIT YANG NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS- More or less due to her upbringing in Atlas. Even Blake had an affiliation for Earth, but out of the Three only Blake needed Dust to activate that part of her semblance.

This woman Krimson moved at the speed of the wind. The bottom of her hilt opened revealing a burnt out Dark green gem. A Wind Dust crystal. She removed it before throwing it away and popping in a fresh one.

"I should have changed that crystal out a week ago," the braided woman said slamming the hilt closed. It was at this that they noticed a faint green glow along the edge of the blade and saw that the actual blade itself was double layered, with an over plate attached to it. Maybe in part to a transformation mechanic?

Sheathing the sword across her back again she drew her pistols. "What's the plan Jade? Stealth seems out of the option if they managed to attack us," asked Krimson.

Jade popped in a few Inferno rounds and slipped the rifle. "We're a mile out from the Nest, but they know we're coming. We're going to meet pockets of resistance now. The Cannon was primed with a 20 MM explosive that was packed with Fire, Gravity, and Wind Dust. The yield is enough to white a small town off the map. Now we have to transport it on foot," said Jade.

"Are you kidding!" yelled Weiss. "That kind of mixture is to dangerous to transport by hand. Even having it in a shell format is dangerous to us! One slip and we all die! That thing is known to be able to bypass AURA!"

Weiss is right," said Blake. "This is to dangerous for us. We should abort and retry again,"

"We won't get a second chance at this," said the Solo male of the group. "Tangle-web clutches have a remarkable fast incubation period, two weeks. They only set up their nests when the Incubation is less then 72 hours before hatching,"

"If we don't destroy them today, they will wipe the town out tomorrow," said Jade with a glare at the girls.

"Lucky for us we won't need to carry it," said Krimson hitting the com on what appeared to be a had mike. "C.O.S can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," said C.O.S over the link. "What do you need Krimson?"

"Lock onto my signal. We have a payload here that I need you to deliver. Be prepared to activate Protocol 10-Alpha. Also I need a change of Ammo," said Krimson.

"What kind we talking ma'am?" asked C.O.S.

"Explosive Inferno rounds. Also add a machete to the list. One of my companions is unarmed. She;ll needed the steel for what we're up against," said Krimson as she cut the link.

"We need to split our group up into three teams. Point, Float, Guard. The group names are self explanatory. Each group will consist of two people," said Roc as he grabbed a grenade in each hand.

"I'll take point along side Weiss," said Yang

"No," said Krimson as C.O.S landed.

"No? Why not?" asked Yang as she looked at Krimson.

"Because you have the most strength of any of us," Krimson

The back hatch opened and Krimson pulled out a machete before throwing it to Yang. Yang caught it and looked at it and realized that the blade was sharp as hell. Krimson took her normal

"I take it you know how to use that?" said Krimson

"Yeah," said Yang putting the blade in her belt. "My Uncle Qrow insisted that I learn how to use a blade along side my sister,"

"So why does Yang to be in the Center team? With her power it's obvious that she should be in the front ranks," said Weiss.

"It's because of her power that she needs to run in the middle. While she's strong she's also fast. She can get between the Point and Rear teams easily and without pause. She'll be with me since My semblance Zoom allows me to increase my range of sight. I can cover her at a distance of almost a mile," said Jade.

"Okay so that leaves the Rear and Point. Who's going on those teams?" asked Blake.

"Roc and Weiss will take the rear. They have the most offensive options, and can make sure that nothing gets to us. That leaves Blake and I will take point. We can move fast and our weapons are similar enough that we can exchanged them in a pinch. We can also dispatch them the fastest without worrying about leaving survivors behind to come after us," said Krimson.

Weiss opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. Her tatics and reasoning were sound. While Weiss would have Put Yang up front to clear the way, it made a lot more sense for her to be in the middle and provide support for either Point or Rear. There was also no basis or favoritism when coming up with the teams either. Weiss would have made herself Yang's partner just so she could protect her lover. She also would have had Blake running as a floater along side Jade.

Seeing as there were no objections she pulled out her scroll. Everyone set your scroll at two minute intervals. That will give me and Blake a chance to her about a quarter mile head start. You guys should follow at about or slower then our speed," said Krimson. (1)

Doing as told everyone set their alarms, before Blake and Krimson took off. Within the first 45 seconds of their mad dash they encountered a Tangle-web, Blake slashed it's front legs off, leaving Krimson to finish it off. The crimson haired girl quickly drew a gun and without looking fired a shot at the ground just as a Tangle-web was about to jumped out a trap door, the door opened and resulted in a mild explosion, ending it's Life. The Duo moved forward as quickly as possible while exterminating Grimm.

They managed to cover the mile distance in less then 10 minutes, all the while managing to take out a fair amount of Tangle-webbs. They came upon several trees that were covered in white and Black webbing, it covered the entire canopy of the trees, blanketing them in shadows. They knew that deeper in the Webs were several mated pairs of They heard the sound of gunfire as well behind them indicating that the others had run into some of the spider grimm as well.

"Looks like you were right," said Blake as she looked at her companion. "Should we go on ahead?

"No. We wait for the others to get here. If we go any further then we risk getting in over our heads," said Krimson.

Yang and Jade arrived a few minutes later no worse for ware Roc and Weiss brought up the rear. A few moments after they arrived C.O.S arrived and landed on the ground. C.O.S detached itself from the main ship and floated next to Krimson as Yang took the 2o MM shell and set it on the ground as Krimson attached a detonator to it. She typed in a few clicks on the key pad before tu

"Okay I've set both a timer and a remote switch to all our scrolls. The code is 7829. Everyone got that?" asked Krimson. (2)

Everyone nodded as they pushed made their way into the woods and into the heart of the Nest. The trek though to heart of the nest were several narrow corridors and passage ways. Some of the passages were scolding hot while others were icy cold. As they made their way though the passage ways they felt several pairs of eyes on them. They knew that the Grimm felt their presence but were waiting for them to make it to the Clutch. It took 10 minutes to make it to the central chamber of the nest. It was a rounded room that was maybe 100 years with several columns made up on eggs that starched to the top of the canopy. Looking closer at the eggs you could see though them. The eggs were moving and some were already creaked. They were less then 10 hours away from hatching Before anything could be said, several doors fell into place, trapping them inside of the room. Looking around they saw Tangles coming up from trap doors hidden all around the room.

Krimson, Blake, and Jade opened fire on the Tangles making them burst into flames and sending them to whatever hell the Grimm came from.

"Yang get that bomb set on the double! Roc, Weiss run interference! Don't let anything within 5 feet of that thing!" yelled Krimson.

The following eruption of Gunfire was deafening as the Trio of Krimson Blake, and Jade unloaded on the the Tangles that emerged from their holes. Roc levitated the grenades with his semblances before launching them at high speeds at the trap doors destroying them and sealing the entrances of the grimm. Within a few minutes of this the group had to alternate between melee and ranged. Krimson had already switched to her sword and was dispatching the grimm quite effectively, wheres Weiss had summoned a human-sized Knight with a massive buster sword that was swinging it around destroying two or three grimm at a time.

"Yang Set the damn timer!" yelled Roc as he unleashed a Wave of Aura, before kicking a tangle away from him.

"Right," yelled Yang taking the bad off. "Setting charge for three minutes!"

"Krimson we need an out!" yelled Jade jamming her bayonet into the mouth of a grimm.

"Cos scan the chamber and find out a way out of this mess!" yelled Krimson as she throw her katana in the air, before doing the same to her pistols and taking hr sheath out. The hilt of the sword slammed into the sheath before they locked in together. Once locked the blade separated and widened as the pistols fell and locked into place. Finally the blade bent forward. When the final configuration was complete, it was a scythe.

"Krimson. The tunnel to the southwest, second door is pushing the cold air out. It's also the shortest way out. 127 meters to the exit," said Cos.

"Yang, Point! I'll cover!" yelled Krimson.

Everyone converged on the location as Yang took off at a dead sprint. She was followed by Roc, Blake, Weiss, and Jade with Krimson bringing up he rear. As they ran Roc set up a charge on the wall and blow it once h was sure that Krimson was past the explosion point. After a full minute of running they got out of the nest. Once safely out Krimson took her scroll and activated the payload and flamed the nest. After only a few moments of looking at the flames, A tangle burst from them and attacked them. Krimson was the closet and was hit across the face ripping the hood off as she turned her scythe and cut the grimm in half.

"Are you alright Krim... Ruby!" said Weiss.

Krimson/Ruby whoever she was looked at Weiss. Her face was rounded and soft. Not as soft as before as it appeared that some of her baby fat was finally gone, leaving a much sharper and admittedly beautiful face. Her silver eyes were harder then she remembered, but the thing that caught Weiss off guard was the tattoo that could be seen on the left side of her next. A very detailed ouroboros tattoo.

"So you the Old man wasn't just yanking my chain," said Jade

"Never thought he would take another student after we failed," said Roc removing his jacket and shirt showing the same tattoo on his junction between his chest and shoulder

"Its called the ouroboros and it's a symbol of the Group Overkill," said Blake.

"Overkill? I've never heard of them," said Weiss with narrowed eyes.

"You probably wouldn't have since they operate out of Vacuo in the Free lands and Frontier territory between Vale and Vacuo. This tattoo shows that I'm a recognized member of Overkill, if I work with them full time or request help from time to time," said Krimson as she rubbed her neck and broke down her weapons. "Also don't get any funny ideas of me just forgiving and forgetting what you did;

"What do you mean? Stop playing your childish games and return to Beacon Ruby!" growled out a frustrated Weiss.

"She's right Ruby we need you to come back so you can tell people that it was all a misunderstanding," said Yang with narrowed eyes. "Also why did you take that bitch's name?

Ruby smiled at Yang. "My dearest sister Yang, you know as well as I do that I loved Krimson... almost like a mother," said Ruby.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. It didn't take me long to write this at all, but I had to look at the end and redo it. I played with the Idea of Krimson and Ruby being a split personality. I left the original ending at the bottom. If you guys think I should stick with the original ending let me know. The changes in ends changes the paths. The changes are small at this point in time, but it change the implications of what will happen.

_**Alternate ending**_

"You probably wouldn't have since they operae out of Vacuo in the Free lands and Frontier territory's between Vale and Vacuo. This tattoo shows that I'm a recognized member of Overkill, if I work with them full time or request help from time to time," said Krimson as she rubbed her neck and broke down her weapons. "Also just for furute reference Ruby doesn't wish to speak with you. She's telling me that she's currently to afraid to speak with her former team,"

"What do you mean? Stop playing your childish games and return to Beacon Ruby!" growled out a frustrated Weiss.

"That's not Ruby Weiss," said Yang with narrowed eyes. "Krimson is a part of Ruby... Another personality,"

Krimson smiled at Yang. "My dearest sister Yang, you know as well as I do that as long as Ruby has need of me, then i'll be around to protect her heart.

A/N

1: I can cover a quarter mile in about 1:40 and a mile in just under 7:30. I have no dobut that Krimson and Blake could cover that Distance in just the same amount of time, only they managed to kill crap.

2: I got a cookie for anyone who can figure out the code? It's honestly not that hard.


	5. Month One- Vacuo Pt 1

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

So I already finished Chapter 6 and working on 7, but i'm probably going to slowdown on this soon so that I can get back to Rose of the Branwen Mafia proper. Other then that Thank you so much for the support. This story has honestly been a lot of fun to write. Now onto Review Response.

**Kamina 44: **It was just RWBY/Ruby in a keypad format. I thought about the split personality as something cool, but opted for traditional instead.

**Spark681:** Your going to have to wait on that one for a bit.

**Bankai777: **Hey Banki long time no see! Also thank you, thank you.

**The Black Dragoon:** Trust me, it was a really hard choice. And while I do like your suggestion of combining the two, i'd have to backtrack to do that.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 5: Month One- Vacuo Pt 1**_

_**Location: Deserts between Vacuo and Vale Territories**_

_**Place: Sandrail**_

_**Time: 1000 (five days after Ruby left Beacon) **_

_The deserts of Vacuo were harsh to say the least. They truly had no central government, nor did they have a council. The only recognized government/law was the Headmaster and teachers of Shade Academy. Outside of the city that thrived under Shade the law of Vacuo was simple. You lived with your strength of you fell to your weakness. It was the reason that People respected the Strength of those not only willing to seek it, but use it._

_It was probably the WORST place for Ruby to come to just days after leaving Beacon Academy. Sitting on the passenger sand-rail she wasn't dressed in her usual combat clothes. Instead she wore sand colored cargo pants tucked into her combat boots with a matching Cargo shirt. Around her neck she wore a sand colored hijab that was acting as a scarf. Next to her was a bolt action rifle with a sword hidden inside of the rifle, the stock and main body were wooden and printed on the handle of the gun was a rose. It used 223-type ammunition. While not her most impressive work it was her first. She had named this one Guilty Rose. (1)_

_It had been five days since she left Beacon. Day one she had went back to their family home on Patch. It was more akin to a large Cabin that had belonged to- at least according to Tai- the entirety of team STRQ. They had bought it upon graduation to act as a base of sorts. It could easily house 10 people. But as far as Ruby and Yang could remember it had just been them, their dad, and Qrow. Lucky for Ruby, Tai was out and Qrow had been on a mission for over 4 months. That left her to do what she needed to be done. She sealed Crescent Rose and her most prized possession in the world. The Cloak her mother gave her before she died. She folded it neatly before placing it inside of her closet. Taking her scroll she removed her contacts chip alone and destroyed the scroll. __After that she went to her personal workshop that Qrow and Tai had built for her and took out her prototype weapon Guilty Rose. She had originally designed it, based off of her mother's own weapon,. A Lance, sword rifle. the Glory Rose. Obviouslly she wasn't as strong as her mother so she could'nt realy use the lance, but it was still cool to have. _

_Ruby emptied her personal saving account of the 10214 lien that she had inside there. Taking that money she took the first sand rail she could find out to Vacuo, after buying some clothes for the harsh deserts of Blazing days and freezing nights. She had been on the rail for two days now. Even though technology was very advanced in most parts of Remnant, sand rails were by products of almost a century ago, created during the Four Kingdoms war._

_While she had been on the Rail she had had time to think about what her teammates did and what her plans would be. She had acted like a child when she left, but then again, Blake flatout hid the fact that she was a Faunus, before she ran out on them. They had spent an entire weekend calling her and looking for her in Vale. Ruby wondered if Yang even bothered to try and call her?_

_"Attention Passengers, we'll be arriving at Akiza's Way, within 2 minutes. High wind advisory is is effect," said the Rail conductor._

_Ruby sighed as she hopped up and went to get her bag. She tried to reach it, but it was just a few inches out of reach. A hand reached out and grabbed it. Ruby looked at the person who grabbed it. He was a massive Man, easily standing at 6'7" his skin was darker then hers, maybe about the same color as Fox's, his hair was white and slicked backwards, a W shaped gotee, his eyes were covered with a pair of white framed, Red lensed glasses, a black suit, white shirt, and black tie, over this he wore a gray duster. On the back of his left hand was a tattoo of a snake eating it's tail._

_"Here girl," said the man in quite a deep voice._

_Ruby took the bag from the man. "Thank you sir," said Ruby._

_"Don't think me girl. You might find yourself running back home before to long. Vacuo, especially Akiza's Way isn't very kind to the weak and ill prepared," said the man as he reached up again and grabbed a black brief case._

_The train came to a halt allowing Ruby to disembark. The man slipped his hand into his pocket as he walked off the Rail. Ruby looked at his back and noticed that the same tattoo that was on his hand. Ruby hummed for a minute before Disembarking._

_**Location: Akiza's Way, Watering Inn**_

_**Place: Ruby's Room**_

_**Time: 1100 (three days later)**_

_Ruby awoke in her bed and looked around her room as she picked up her pistol from under her pillow and opened fire on the person who was at her closet. Three bullets struck the man sending him to the ground groaning from the holes in his legs and arms. Ruby got out of the bed wearing only a black thong and shirt, walking up to the main she put the gun to his head and hesitated in pulling the trigger._

_"Dammit!" yelled Ruby, kicking the man in his face, before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him out of the room._

_Slamming the door shut Ruby walked over to her closet and opened it. She went into her bag and pulled out her case. Quickly counting it, she sighed in relief seeing that she still had her remaining 4258 lien. When she arrived Ruby learned quickly that Akiza's way wasn't kind. In fact it was down right harsh._

_Her first night in town, she rented a room at a local inn and the Inn keeper asked her if she wanted to pay extra for a 'Protection' license. Ruby declined and went looking around for a few hours. When she returned her room had been ransacked and almost half her Lien had been stolen. That was neither here nor there however. Grabbing her door she slammed it shut and began to get dressed. Once she finished dressing she grabbed her rifle and slipped it across her back, before leaving and using a 'Protection lock on her room. She sighed as she knew that she needed to get some jobs or else she was going to be sleeping on the streets before long._

_Walking into the main room of the Inn. It had about 10 long tables and three corner booths and a few smaller tables._

_"Another looter came after you today huh?" asked the Barkeeper._

_Ruby glared at the man and drew her pistol and pointed it at him. "I payed your ridiculous 150 fee and you didn't keep your end of the bargain! What the hell?" asked the irate crimsonette._

_The Barkeeper shrugged his shoulders. wither thinking that she wouldn't kill him or he was use to having someone threaten him, it was strange how little he seemed valued his own life. Murderers, __despises, and all sorts of thugs called AKiza's way home. She was even sure that the Vacuoan Mafia had influence in all the crimes out here. It was like the old guy said. Akiza's way was not a nice place to live. _

_"The alarm on your room isn't set unless it's unoccupied for the day. When occupied the Protection isn't set up. You have to take care of yourself here in Akiza's way, unless you got the bank to have someone else do it for you," said the Bar keeper._

_Ruby grumbled before slipping her pistol back into his holster. "I've been here three days and I'm running low on lien. You know anyway to make money here sir?" asked Ruby looking at the man._

_The Bar keeper looked at Ruby. "Well I know of three ways to make money. The first was is to get a regular bar job. Their always hiring for cute waitress to bring in more customers, but you don't look like the type. The second is you can sell your body. Your a cute little thing, but I doubt you want to do something like that ," said the Bar keeper looking at Ruby._

_Ruby let out a disgusted gagging noise hearing that, before she blushed. "Do I look like some 10 lien whore to you!" growled out Ruby, having picked up many new words in just three days here._

_"I would say you could easily make 100-150 a round given that most boards around here are ugly as the Dark mother, but I can tell you got skills. That leads me to the third and final option. Jobber work and underground fighting," said the Bar Keeper._

_Raising a brow, Ruby had to ask. "Isn't that four ways? And What's a Jobber?"_

_"Not really. Jobber work and the Underground go hand in hand here. A lot of wealthy guys from Shade City and the surrounding Oasis and Dust towns tend to look at the Underground for Jobbers to work for them. Also Jobbers is just a term for Mercenaries around these parts,"_

_"Sounds like I don't got a choice. Were can I find a Jobber fight?" asked Ruby._

_"There held every week. Normally the Jobber gangs sponsor you, but The next round of fights are hosted by Overkill," said The Bar Keeper._

_"Overkills?" asked Ruby._

_"The Overkills are a bunch of Blacklist hunters," came a voice from Ruby's left._

_Turning she looked to see a man who could easily be of Mistralin descent with his looks. Russuled green hair, black eyes, wearing a white muscle shirt, unbuttoned yellow shirt, a tie around his shoulders that was undone, a pair of blue suit pants and a blazer on the back of his chair. Ruby could make out the edge of some kind of tattoo on his right pectoral muscle. She noticed that he had a pair of nunchaku behind his belt. They had an extra long chain on them._

_Ruby finally processed what he said after a moment. Blacklist Hunters were different from regular hunters. While they hunted Grimm they had a different target altogether. They hunted other Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as Bounties. Normally you had to commit a Class B offense to get your Huntsmen/Huntress license revoked by the Huntsmen Association and labeled a criminal. However those with Aura possed a significant threat to others if they joined a bandit camp or even went about hurting people. So those who were Blacklist Hunters were given a special license. A license to kill. While other Huntsmen and Huntresses could do the same, they were more often then not revolted at the idea of killing another human or Fanuns. You had to have a stomach made of steel to do that kind of work and sleep like a baby afterwords._

_"What are you doing here Lumis?" asked the Barkeeper with a frown._

_"I just wanted to stop in for a drink is all," said Lumis with a smile at Ruby who was blushing up a storm hearing his words. "By the way Paul who's the beauty here?"_

_The Bar Keeper- Paul's frown deepened. "She's not a street walker if that's what your implying kid._

_Lumis got an owlish look before smirking. "My mistake kid. I was passing though on Business," said Lumis._

_"No problem sir," said Ruby still blushing. "I'm just looking to make some Lien right now,"_

_Lumis looked her over, before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a card. He placed it in front of her. Ruby picked up the card and looked it over. It had an address on it, she then turned it over and saw the snake eating it tail. Ruby looked up from the card to see the man was gone._

_"Who was that?" asked Ruby._

_"That was Lumis Higlord. He's the Number Two of Overkill and the right hand Man of their Leader Solomen Graves," said Paul. "Don't get tangled up with those bastards girl. Nothing good ever comes from Overkill,"_

_"Thanks for the tip Paul," said Ruby sliding him 20 lien._

_Ruby looked down at the card one more time, before she pocketed it and left the Inn. She had a Underground fight to get to._

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

And Cut. So this does and doesn't have anything to do with the main story. Every few chapters I'll go into the past and explain what Ruby did over the Course of six months or even who 'Krimson' is. This is going to do something of a weird Casualty that will make things become clearer as time goes on. Until then I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter will be pretty special

Also i almost forgot. I normally don't like Doing Full chapters in Italics since to me it throws off the quality of the story. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.

A/N

1: It's modeled after a Tanegashima Japanese Matchlock Rifle/ hidden sword. Kinda like Adam's Wilt & Blush only shorter. Only this had a regular (At least by RWBY standards) chambering system.


	6. Returning to Beacon

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone. Didn't have much planned to do today so I decided to drop Chapter 6. So yeah Enjoy.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6: Returning to Beacon**

**Location: Vale Air Space **

**Place: Bullhead back section**

**Time: 0740**

Krimson/Ruby... whatever she wanted to call herself was sleeping in the back of the bullhead with Cos piloting the MK I for her. She had a large brown blanket covering her as she softly snored. Not far away Ruby Yang looked at her with sad eyes. The girls had managed to Convince Ruby to return to beacon, but she had said that she had already planned on returning to Beacon Academy anyway. So thank goodness for small fortunes.

As Yang looked at her little sister, she saw that Ruby did more then grow physically and mentally. She had changed a great deal. She seemed more womanly to her. Yang had always looked out for Ruby. Sure she was her sister, but Yang had always been more of a mother to Ruby. Yang had tried her best for a long time after Summer died and Taiyang shut down to be there for Ruby. For years she put her life on hold to raise her sister and herself, only two years older and already a mother. That was way when Yang turned 14 she went into a bit of a wild phase that Taiyang didn't try and curve. Sex with older men and women, drinking, trying soft drugs, bar fighting, and clubbing. She only did it on the weekends and in secret so that Ruby didn't follow in her in her more risque ventures.

When they both got accepted into Beacon academy Yang stopped doing what she was doing and focused on studying. Everything as going well, at least until a few weeks into the term when Yang had the urge to go out and do something. So she went out one weekend and everything came back in a rush to her! The passion, the thrills. That night she ended up in the bed of a woman after drinking heavily. Turns out that it was Weiss who she slept with. They then began to speak about what happened and decided that they would go out clubbing together for a while. The results were the same. Every weekend after that they ended up sleeping together and eventually dating. (1) (2)

Slowly but surely Blake began to join them and before they knew it they had excluded Ruby from all their activities. Yang even started to slack off in her studies despite Weiss and -now that she thought about it-Ruby telling her otherwise. Even worse She would sometimes ignore Ruby's orders during team training and drills. She would even defer to Weiss for orders and plans despite Ruby's always being so good at them and even the Professors telling them, the same things Ruby did. She had thought that everything had been hunky-dory, but that wasn't the case. When Ruby started cursing at them, Yang had thought that it was just Ruby acting out, trying to get her attention. It was why when Ruby slapped her and called her mom had hurt her more then any pain. Did she push Ruby away? Yes. Was it intentional? No.

"Are you alright Luv?" asked Weiss coming from the front of the Bullhead where Blake and the pilot were.

Yang nodded as Weiss came up and kissed her. "I'm fine. It's just that... she doesn't sound like Ruby anymore. Yeah I know it's my baby sis, but... She's grown. Maybe she want's nothing to do with us anymore? We pushed her. I don't want her to leave again," said Yang with tears in her eyes.

Weiss hugged Yang. "Don't worry about it Yang. I'm sure everything will go back to Normal," said Weiss.

Yang nodded absentmindedly, even though she hid her thoughts from her lover. _"I don't think it will ever be the same," _

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Bullhead Docks**

**Time: 1000**

The Bullhead landed and allowed the girls to disembark as they all gathered their gear. Slipping out of the Bullhead, Ruby began to walk away from the group. She seemed intent on getting away from her teammates. Weiss glared at her with her frosty gave. Ruby was their leader and part of their team. She NEEDED to be with them. Six months was long enough for her to paly her games. Weiss balled up he fists before walking up her and spinning her around. Ruby looked at Weiss before pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"What?" asked Ruby rudely.

"Where do you thunk you are going?" asked Weiss.

"Uhhh... to see my friend Nora if it wasn't obvious," said Ruby as if explaining the six was blue to a toddler .

Weiss's eyes narrowed even further as she put her hand around Ruby's wrist. "You will do no such thing! We are going to give our mission report to Ozpin as she part of out Teams current probation and then you will fill us in on everything you did for the last six months," Demanded Weiss expecting her partner to fold to her will as she use to do.

Ruby gripped Weiss's arm and pried it off, before jumping up locking her legs around Weiss's neck and flipped throwing her several feet away. Yang and Blake looked on in shock seeing Ruby do that. In the past Ruby would have folded like a piece of paper when Weiss used that tone of voice. Weiss got up and charged at Ruby, only for Ruby to throw a punch that landed home in Weiss's nose, staggering her. Ruby then jumped on Weiss and began to use her body as a gymnasium and spun around her several times, before finishing with a solid throw, before mounting her and drawing a combat knife that was hidden behind her back and holding it to Weiss's neck, the edge biting into her neck and drawing blood.

"If you ever fucking touch me like that again!" growled out Ruby, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Ruby that's enough!" yelled Yang rushing over and pulling her sister off her lover.

Ruby struggled to get Yang off her. Blake helped Weiss to her feet as she used her Aura to heal the wound that was made. Ruby growled in annoyance before elbowing her forcing Yang to release her, before she turned around kicking her in the stomach and sending older sister skidding several feet away. Yang dropped to one knee and dry heaved twice, before looking at Ruby

"What the fuck is your problem!" asked Blake now getting irrriated with her ex-girlfriend.

The crimsonette didn't say a word as she slipped her knife back into her sheath, before turning around. She didn't say a word to them. She didn't look at them. She didn't even acknowledge that he knew them. She just grabbed her bag and walked off. The girls of team WBY looked at Ruby as she walked off.

**Location: Beacon Academy- Student dorms**

**Place: Team JNPR's room**

**Time: 1400**

the orangette of team JNPR was BOARD just sitting in her teams Room. She was current facing a three day school probation because she got into a fist fight with Cardin outside of the designated sparing class. It wasn't her fault that he was talking about Ruby. It also wasn't her fault that he hit like a 5'1" girl that spent to much time looking at magazines and trying on make up to look good.

Currently Nora wore a black tank top, and pink short-shorts. She just got back from the gym. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a towel to take a shower. She walked over to the teams bathroom. It was a 8X5 and turned on he water to a mild hot. Stripping of her As she began her shower she couldn't stop thinking about Ruby. Nora began to lather herself with her favorite scented soap. As she allowed the water to rub over her body her thoughts drifted to Ruby. Her beautiful soul, her determination, her crimson hair, her firm breasts, those legs of hers! And finally her eyes. Those deep pools of silver that Nora could easily get lost in forever.

As Nora was thinking about Ruby she began to pant and rub her thighs together. For some reason thinking of Ruby sometimes made Nora's body heat up, especially her breasts, stomach and thighs. She grabbed her breasts and started to kneed them, she gasped as she felt how hard her nipples were hard. Her right hand slowly traveled down to her honeypot.

KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK

Nora's eyes snapped open as she heard the sound of loud knocking on her teams door. She grumbled in annoyance since she was so close to that popping felling that always came to her when she touched herself. Getting out of the the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way to the door and throw it open.

"What do you... want!" Nora started to yell only for it to die in her throat as she looked the person that was in front of her.

Ruby smiled at Nora. "Hey Nora. Long time no see," said the Crimsonette.

Nora didn't say anything as she rushed into the hallway towel flying off, leaving her bare ass naked, before she pulled Ruby into a bone crushing hug. Ruby returned the Hug as the two girls cried in each others arms for a few moments, before pulling away. Nora gave Ruby a once over and liked what she saw. Although she wasn't to sure about the long hair. Ruby was always cuter when her hair was in a bobcut. Ruby also gave Nora a once over, and blushed looking at her friend. Nora had definitely GROWN. Her hips were wider, her breasts fuller, and her ass was fatter. Ruby was sure that it was soft enough that a quarter could bounce off it with how juicy it was. She also looked good with her hair longer for some reason.

"Nora as much as I'm _enjoying_ holding you, we should probably go inside and get you dressed," said Ruby.

Nora looked at her state of undress and had the decency to blush. In her excitement she had forgotten that she was only wearing a towel. Thanks to her flying at Ruby it had come off and landed next to Ruby's head. Grabbing Ruby's hand she dragged her inside of the room and slammed the door shut.

At least class was in session, so no one got a free show today.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Ozpin's office**

**Time: 1800**

Ozpin read over the mission reports from Elise and was actually quite glad that Team WBY had found their wayward leader. However that wasn't what troubled him. The fact that Ruby was apparently a member of Overkill did. Overkill is one of Ozpin's biggest Mistakes. Ozpin was a 1st generation Huntsmen. Meaning that he was part of the first wave after the initial 20 years following the Four Kingdoms war. Only a handful of those from that Generation remained. That included Ozpin's_ rival_ Solomen Graves.

Solomen had helped created the Huntsmen Association to help monitor the missions, comings and goings of 'registered' Huntsmen and Huntresses, and work along side the Kingdoms and councils to slowly but surely annihilate the Grimm. But in the following generation more and more people trained for a few years, learned what they could and then after a year or two vanished off the grid. They didn't die, they just... quit. When a man with an explosive Semblance bombed out a Faunus refuse and it was discovered that he was a trained Huntsmen that vanished. This lead to the Creation of Blacklist Hunters. Hunters that didn't just hunt Grimm, but rouge huntsmen and Class B Criminals.

Ozpin closed the windows and tapped a few buttons. A face appeared on the Screen. An all to familiar face.

"Ozpin?" said The leader of Overkill. "To what do I owe this unexpected call?"

"I know you keep detailed files on all members of Overkill. I need the file for one Ruby Rose," said the Emerald wizard.

Solomen looked at Ozpin with a neutral expression. One that all old men seemed to be capable of. "You and I both know that I'm not going to give you that information on one that I consider my own, Ozpin," said Solomen.

Ozpin sighed. "As Head of the Huntsmen Association and Ruby's Headmaster I need those files so that I can update her files here in the school.

"And as a member of the HA board, CEO of Overkill, and Krimson's mentor I can keep those files out of your hands Ozpin," said Solomen.

"Do not fight me on this Solomen. I can easily call the entire board together and force an investigation into Overkill's less then reputable dealings," said Ozpin.

If Solomen was intimidated, then he didn't show it. Ozpin had played a dangerous card since Blacklisters didn't like to be intimidated into doing anything.

"Very well Ozpin. I'll hand over the files. Just remember that each and every member of Overkill is my son or daughter, brothers and sisters to each other. If Krim... If Ruby is hurt then you'll have 150 men and women descending on you in such a way that you'll think twice about messing with one of us again," said Solomen cutting the link.

Ozpin released a breath he didn't know he was holding as a file came to hie terminal. He opened it and began to read the detailed file of Ruby Rose AKA Krimson Reaper.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. Nothing really to say here. I know people are going to ask about the 'fight' with Yang. Just know that if Yang wanted to she could still beat Ruby in a fist fight.

AN

1: I'm pretty sure that Yang did some stuff like that. The only reason I say that is because her Profile hinted at how much of a party girl she was.

2: Weiss doesn't seem the party type, but once or twice I wouldn't put it past her when she gains a bit of freedom.


	7. A lesson in Humility

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone! If you live in America I hope you had a 'yanging' independence Day. If you live in another part of the world I hope you had a wonderful week. Anyway onto the Review Response

**Spark681:** Overkill is definitely not something you want to play with. Especially since they leave by the Motto 'Overkill looks after its own'.

**RayD2kill:** I don't mind blunt and I don't mind constitutive criticism. What I do have a problem with is when I feel like I'm under attack. I'm known at my job for being a dependable guy who has absolutely no problem standing up for myself and even taking on those in positions above me, when justified. While not an excuse when I was younger I had a bad habit of mixing my words and letters up. While not as big a problem now I still do it from time to time. I don't take things to heart, but I will respond in the manner befitting the tone of the message/ review received.

**TheBlackDragonn:** Glad you enjoyed the chapters.

**NeoiluzaF: **Glad you enjoying the story. Yeah I tend to mix up words/spelling from time to time when I'm not careful

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7: A lesson in Humility**

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Gym**

**Time: 0800 (Friday) (1)**

Beacon was created over 80 years ago when Technology like Bullheads, Sand-rails, and the like were in their infancy. Nowadays not only were they commonplace, but even private citizens could land a Bullhead for the cost of about 200,000 lien. So Beacon had been a state of the Art facility MANY years ago, but with funding from the Kingdom, affordable tuition, and donations they were able to keep the school up to date. They even had a small fleet of Bullheads on standby at their airfield.

It also had a state of the art gym where people could train and spar against donated Atlas bots, a full cardio room, and several dumbbells and weight racks. It was dream come true for most of the students there. Ruby Rose was currently here squatting with about 150 pounds on her shoulders. She had her haired tied back in a high ponytail, wearing a black sports bra, red yoga shorts that seemed to have a metallic shine to them, black knees pads, and black and red running shoes. Her hands were wrapped in tape, but since so much of her skin was now bare it revealed a few changes that most people would have never known about or thought Ruby would get. First was that Ruby now had a defined four pack, not overly muscled but a good deal so, second was the fact that ruby had a few tattoos now. The most prominent being the ouroboros on her neck, a Maiden in a red cloak standing before a dragon on her back with the tail wrapping around to the front right side and stopping on her ribs, and finally a lighting infused Rose on her right arm.

"17...18...19... 20!" groaned Ruby standing to her full height and racking the weights. She hunched over dripping sweat, from her fifth set.

Stepping back from the rack she grabbed her towel and began to wipe her face, arms and chest down. She then grabbed her water bottle and took a nice swig from the bottle. She knew that a few of the guys in the area were looking at her or more specifically her ass. She honestly didn't care much. THe old Ruby would have, but after working with Overkill for she lost much of her embarrassment. They did what Coco couldn't do and brought her out of her shell. Coco had actually told Ruby once that if she were into girls she'd totally hit on Ruby just because of her thighs and ass alone. Yeah. Coco was apparently an ass girl if her stories of taking as many as three guys up there was anything to go by. If anyone had to take a guess at who had corrupted Ruby's mind, and said Yang, they'd be off by miles. it was Coco who had messed with her mind in the hormonal teenager department.

"AHHH!" yelped Ruby as a firm hand smacked her backside hard. Grabbing it in pain and rubbing it she turned to the culprit with a glare. "Dammit Coco! What have I told you about smacking my ass!"

The girl in question smirked at her. Coco was three years older then Ruby and was a Second year student and 4 months out from their third year. Coco as quite a tall girl, standing at 5'10, being 6 feet even when she wore her designer boots with pointed heels, her brown hair was cut neat and short with a long bang that bleed into caramel tresses, her dark brown eyes were often hidden behind shades, were currently on full display revealing mischievous intent to her friend. She wore a pair of brown spandex boy shorts, bronze colored that was tight on her with a golden target on it with the word 'Hitwoman' styled across a black bulls-eye in White.

Coco flexed her right hand. "Not to do it, but how can I not when your ass is so bouncy and meaty Rubes. If I wasn't straight as a board...," started Coco.

"You'd eat my cheeks and make me your baby mama," said Ruby with a roll of her eyes.

Coco gave a mock glare. "Smart ass," said Coco.

Ruby smirked at the brunette. " Love you too Co. Where is Bunbun at?" asked the crimsontte using the nickname Velvet allowed only her close friends to use. "Normally you and your partner are attached at the hip,"

"Bunbun is riding Monkey-boy's cock at the moment," snorted Coco. "Kicked Me, Yatsu, and Foxy out of the room while they play,"

Ruby frowned hearing this. While she knew that Sun was an unwilling pertinent in cheating on her, the fact that he was dating/sleeping with one of her good friends didn't put him in a good light in her eyes. The duo had yet to talk about what happened, but Sun and Ruby had a bond from before everything happened. They met, Ruby instantly liked the goofball Sun. Ruby had called him 'the male version of Yang' because of how similar they were to each other. (2)

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts she looked back at Coco. "So what do you plan on doing?" asked Ruby.

Coco shrugged her shoulders. "We just got back from a Joint mission with Team SNNN. We have a few days off from classes. I already filed our report with Goodwitch. We head back to classes Monday," said Coco.

Ruby nodded to her friend in understanding. She also resumed classes with her 'team' Monday. She would have to talk with Ozpin about her role in the team since she technically abandoned the role of leader and Weiss took it as her partner by Defacto placement. Giving Coco a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek she made her back to her room to shower and change. It took her about 10 minutes to get from the gym to the dorm room. Opening the door she saw that Weiss and Yang were gone. Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book in her Yukata-style pajamas. She was still amazed that they actually left the room the same since the day Ruby left. She was sure that they would have gotten proper bunk-beds at least. But then again none of them had any common sense to speak of.

Blake looked up from her book to see Ruby standing there. She frowned as the younger woman didn't even bother to acknowledge her. Ruby walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes before walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door. Blake sat down her book and walked over to the door. She knew from past experience that Ruby didn't lock the bathroom door. Opening said door she saw that Ruby had already stripped herself of her clothes and had just turned the shower on. Looking at her she had to admire that tattoo's that Ruby now had, the one that was strange to her was the lightning rose. To Blake it didn't have any meaning. At least as far as she knew.

"What do you want Blake? I really want to take a shower and your distributing me," said Ruby with exasperation

"We need to talk Ruby," said Blake leaning on the door frame.

Ruby throw a glance over her shoulder at the Cat Faunus who broke her heart. "If it's not mission or team related then I don't really want to hear it," said Ruby turning her back to Blake.

The Cat Faunus frowned at her, before walking forward. "I know that your pissed off at me at the moment, but you have to understand that as the daughter of the Chieftain and Future leader of Menagaire I have duties I have to uphold. One of them is procuring an heir. Which i can't do if i'm in a female only relationship. That's the reason i hid our relationship. Once i had an Heir we could reveal our relationship and everyone would get what they wanted,"

Ruby rounded on her before marching up to her. "What about your duty as a teammate? Your duty then was to follow my orders, but you didn't do that! What about your duty as a friend? When you came out as a Faunus and Former white Fang cult groupie I stood up for you, but you left me a fucking lone! What about your duty when you were my fucking girlfriend!? I really liked you Blake, but you chose satisfaction over an honest relationship! So as far as I'm concerned you and your Oum damned duties can just fuck right off, because I didn't deserve any of the shit I put up with last time i was here!" growled the silver eyed girl, her eyes shimmering slightly in her rage.

Blake didn't say anything as she pushed Ruby to a wall. The push had some force behind it, enough to make Ruby's head bounce off the marble and daze her for a second. Before Ruby could recover, Blake pushed her lips to Ruby's in a bruising and heated kiss. Ruby moaned into the kiss as she grabbed Blake's arms to force her off of her. Blake grabbed Ruby's arms and forced them above her head as she used her knee and rubbed Ruby's crotch. Blake slipped some tongue into the kiss and began to wrestle with Ruby's tongue. Ruby tried to push Blake's tongue out of her mouth, but Blake was a REALLY good kisser, and her tongue was rouge so it added something different to her kisses. Ruby actually felt herself become moist from Blake's actions.

Blake broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Both were panting hard and with flushed faces. Before anything else could happen Blake went in and started to bite and suck on Ruby's neck. Ruby let a moan escape her lips. It took her a moment but she focused herself and pushed Aura into her arms adding strength to them and broke Blake's grip on her hands, before pushing her away.

"What the fuck Blake!" yelled Ruby, rage clear in her voice and body language.

Blake started at Ruby. "That's just a taste of the things that you missed out on when in a real relationship. That pleasure you felt was nothing compared to some of the things you could feel. Can still feel. All you have to do is stop sulking and we can go back to being team RWBY. Who knows we might even have another chance together," said the black haired girl.

Ruby glared, before slapping Blake across her face. "Get the fuck out of here and you better be gone by the time I'm done with my shower, otherwise I'm going to hurt you really, really bad!" said Ruby.

Blake backed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Ruby looked at herself In the mirror and noticed that she had a hicky on on her neck from Blake. Ruby growled in anger, before punching the mirror, leaving behind a spider-webbed creak.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Cafetiere**

**Time: 1200 (Friday)**

Yang sat in the cafetiere eating a small meal as she looked pictures on her scroll. Pictures of herself and Ruby from when they were younger. Before Beacon, before all this mess. As she looked though them she came upon one picture that she wanted to delete, but couldn't bring herself to do so. It was a picture of Ruby when she was about 10 along with a woman. The woman was probably as tall as Yang was now, with Curves that could drive men to suicide with breasts that were at least an E if not EE cup, waist length red hair tied in three slipknot ponytails, blue eyes, wearing a green button up shirt with a few buttons undone, a sleeveless brown half jacket, and blue jean capris that went over her waist with 5 buttons in them, open toed high heels. Attached to her waist were a pair of tomahawk pistols.

"I take it everything is going well Yang," came a smooth and very calm voice.

Yang looked up at Lie Ren. Ren was Nora's Partner and brother. Or at least as close to a sibling as one could get without any romantic feelings. Ren had grown in the last few months were once he stood at the same height as Yang he was now closer to Yatsuhashi's height, seeing as how Ren now stood at 6'3" he was also much buffer then he had been before, his pink eyes currently set in a state that made it hard for her to understand what he was thinking, he no longer tied his long black hair, instead allowing it to be be free with a single pink strip in his hair, he wore his school uniform since classes were over for the day.

"What do you want Ren?" asked Yang not really wishing to speak with the normally silent boy.

"I just wanted to make conversation Yang. Especially since Jaune and Pyrrha are sparing today and Nora is currently freaking out about her crush being back," said Ren with a laugh in his voice.

Yang groaned hearing this. They had only been back a day and already Nora was starting to try and cling to Ruby like a lifeline. Yang wasn't about to let that happen. Ruby didn't need the distraction of a relationship right now. What she needed was a chance to rekindle their team bond. Maybe she would even try to get Blake to be her girlfriend again. Yang knew on some level that it was probably not a good idea for Ruby and Blake to be together after what happened, but she hoped that they could workout whatever was going on between them and get back together. At least for the sake of Team RWBY.

"Who is that Yang?" asked Ren pointing to the picture.

Yang came out of her thoughts as Ren looked at the picture. "This is Krimson Moon. She was a teacher at Signal Academy for about 2-3 years. Ruby took a shine to her when she taught basic survival skills. This was about when Ruby was 11 and Krimson was in her last year of teaching," said Yang.

"She looks kind and like a very powerful huntress," said Ren.

"Yeah... She really was," said Yang, not wanting to really talk about the woman who tried to replace Summer- and to some extent Yang- In Ruby's heart.

**Location: Beacon Academy **

**Place: Glynda's Arena Classroom**

**Time: 0900 (Monday)**

Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress and head of the Disciplinary committee would be lying if she said that she wasn't glad to see Ruby sitting back in the sands of her class. She would be lying if she said that she missed her -arguably- favorite student. Hen she frist met Ruby during the Dust Till Dawn robbery she had actually watched the entire fight for a few moments. She honestly didn't plan on interfering until either the girl won or was in danger. When Roman threw the Fire dust crystal at her feet she had to intervene. Ruby had impressed the blonde teacher, but ever the teacher at heart she had to make it clear that the silver eyed girls actions had consequences.

So seeing the girl back in her class was like a breath of fresh air. Her changes brought some concern, especially the Tattoo on her neck. She had dealing with Overkill in the past when she had been an active huntress. She didn't approve of what they did or their methods, but that was neither here nor there. She needed to get on with her lesson.

"Today students we have a full schedule ahead so it would be prudent to start off. As she has been in an apprenticeship for the past 6 months I would like Miss Rose to come down here," said Glynda.

Ruby got up and made her way down the stairs. She wore her red cloak, but Glynda didn't see her prized weapon Crescent Rose attached to her magnetic-holster on the small of her back where it would normally reside. She didn't see any weapon on Ruby to be honest. She also had a small Hex-a-gon floating around her. Something that Glynda saw no use in having. But personally her Semblance was OP according to several students who had either seen her in action or fought with her.

"How are you doing professor?" asked Ruby with a smile.

"I am quite well. Thank you for asking. Is there anyone you would like to face off with? Or a team perhaps?" asked Glynda.

"Blake," said Ruby as her features went blank.

People began to whisper as they heard what Ruby had said. Many of them knew Blake and Ruby had had some sort of 'relationship' before Ruby's departure. It had soured the relations with their 'ally' teams CFVY, JNPR, and SNNN as well as any friends they had outside of those teams. Of course that didn't stop team RWBY from being one of the strongest if not the strongest first year team. Even with Ruby leaving they were still formidable opponents in their own right.

Blake got up and walked down to the arena to face her ex. Out of all the members of Team RWBY Blake had the most practical experience and was the teams Defaco stealth agent and information gatherer when needed. While Ruby was a prodigy according to many of the professors and even third and Fourth year students she was also the least skilled member of the team. Out of their daily spars- when they had them- Ruby had never won a single match against any member of her team in singles combat. Sure she had managed an upset against Cardin.

"Ruby surrender. I don't want to hurt you," said Blake unsheathing her sword.

Ruby didn't say a word as her hands went behind her back and came out with a pair of dark red Tomahawk pistols. Yang's eyes widened seeing that weapon. It was much different from the ones that Krimson used. These were more modernized then the flintlock style that Krimson had, closer to a 45. caliber 1911 pistol with an extended barrel, it also had a curved handle at the end. On the underside near the middle of the weapon was a small magazine and where the handle began to curve was the trigger. Raising one above her head and the other moved in front of her chest, and moved her left foot to the front.

Glynda looked between the girls. "Begin," said Glynda.

Blake barley had a second to block the first strike that came from a twisting axe slash, before Ruby followed up with uppercut slash. It was only thinks to the automatic defense of her semblance that allowed her to get out of the way by leaving behind a shadow that lost it 's head. Blake attacked back by trying to wrap her ribbon around Ruby and managed to capture her. Blake charged up her blade using her aura and unleashed a purple bladed arc. As the arc neared Ruby Cos appeared between them and glowed, creating a shimmering red hard-light shield, blocking the attack. Blake was shocked by this, not realizing that the Hex-a-gon had more then Operations functions.

"Cos, DFR!" yelled Ruby.

Three small hard light circles appeared as Cos opened fire with wind dust rounds. Blake was forced away as she drew the second blade/sheath of Grambal Shroud Ruby closed her eyes and waited for a few seconds before she turned into a tornado of roses and slipped the bonds and charged at Blake, sliding along the ground and hooking her ankle, she pulled and flipped her. Blake managed to flip with the attack and not fall on her face. Landing on all fours she lashed out with a kick that managed to catch Ruby in the chest. Ruby rolled with the kick and got into a crouching position, before opening fire. Several rounds hit Blake, but her Aura managed to take the brunt of the damage. Blake jumped into the air and unleashed crossed arcing waves at Ruby. Ruby looked at the arcs, before she vanished making the waves miss her. Landing on the ground she looked around and didn't see Ruby. She saw Cos floating in standby mode, but not the reaper herself.

Then She heard her.

Jumping backwards a slash missed her by several inches, taking some of her hair! She ducked a slash and then a shadow took a slash to her mid section forcing her to roll backwards. Ruby appeared before her a second later, not holding her two tomahawks, but a double bladed scythe. With a three foot long blades on each side and the blades were double sided. Blake cursed as she turned Grambol shroud into gun mode, only to find that the weapon shot out of her hand by Ruby. With the momentum she flipped the weapon around and fired again, the slug hit Blake and Spun her around, only to meet with a slash to to stomach stunning her. What followed was a string of slashes, stabs, kicks and shots! Before she knew it, she was in a whirlwind of pain as Ruby went about absolutely tearing her apart with just her speed. As quick as it started it stopped, as Ruby wrapped a hand around the back of her shirt and throw her into one of the arena walls.

Blake gasped in pain as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees as she saw a scythe held to her neck. She looked up to see Ruby standing there with Cos trained on her ready to fire.

"That's enough. The winner of this match is Ruby Rose," said Glynda as she began going though what happened.

Ruby broke down her weapons and put them behind her back. "Don't ever think that I'm that weak girl again. The Ruby who would let you, Yang, and Weiss run over her is gone. If you failed to learn this lesson in humility, then I'll be happy to teach you again Blake," said the crimosnette.

Yang and Weiss ran past Ruby to Blake. A few short words were exchanged between the girls. Blake was helped to her feet by the freezer-burn couple. Blake groaned as they helped her back to the stands. As they sat her down, Weiss looked at Ruby as she was speaking with Nora. The White haired girl looked at the Arena and shivered. Throughout the entire match Ruby had only used her semblance once, and she only used it to escape Blake's ribbon. If Ruby managed to have that type of speed without her semblance, then Nobody in beacon could currently match the little red reaper.

Yang looked at her girlfriend and had a pretty good guess about what she was thinking, but she had her own thoughts. Particularly the weapon that Ruby used. They were the same as Krimson's.

What the hell happened to Ruby over the out there to make her not only stronger, but more vicious?

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. That was a fun chapter to write. Blake really pushed what Ruby will and won't allow in this one. I've actually seen people try and 'force' their ex's back with them in this way before. It's not pretty and it's Defenitlly not fun when your accused of 'sleeping with said girlfriend. Although I will say that1/8 times The Ex-boyfriend was right and I was actually with said girl. Although that was almost 11 years ago now, but what can you do?

A/N

1: I know I normally use the Zodiac as months here, but I've been tired- as well as lazy-. Every time I make a new story I have to make an entire calendar just for that story and it takes me a LONG ASS time to do it. I'm still working on it so please bare without the dates for a little bit longer. I know I can use the regular calendar months, but ancient times, as well as fantasy worlds don't always go by today's calendar cycle.

2: Someone prove me wrong! They are similar on so many levels they could easily have been flipped/ put in each others roles and NO ONE would have been able to say there was a huge difference. Team RWBS and SNNY


	8. Storm on the Horizon pt 1

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8: Storm on the Horizon pt 1**

**Location: Vale/Beacon Airspace**

**Place: skies**

**Time: 1000 (Saturday)**

A small Bullhead flow overhead and hovered over the Docks. It was a passenger Bullhead that had been modified for more Militant/ Huntsmen use. It even had 7.62 MM chainguns mounted on either side and a 50 caliber mounted on the underside of it. It was painted black and on either side of the ship was the symbol for the Overkills The passenger hatch opened as a person stepped close to the edge.

"Ma'am are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the Pilot.

"Sure I am. It's been a while since I've seen Krimson," said the woman at the door.

"That's not what I meant. We have two prisoners on board. We can't have our only A-ranked Blacklister gone on some crazy errand," yelled the Pilot.

The woman smirked. "Chill out baby. We have 5 C-class Huntsmen, Two B-class Huntsmen, and yourself who is a registered C-Class, plus no only are they sedated they also have Aura shock collars on their necks and cuffs," said the Woman.

"Still I'd feel better if you didn't ditch us ma'am," said the Piolt.

"Just hand them over to the cops and collect our bounty head. Remember don't let those pigs hagel you out of Cash. The Hunstmen Association, Vale Council, and Vale Kingdom PD don't normally play nice with each other. And with Blacklist Hunters in the mix things don't normally end well," said the woman jumping out of the bullhead.

The Pilot suck his head. "I swear that bitch is crazy sometimes," said The Pilot.

"Hey Von, don't let the LT hear you say that. You know how she feels about being called a bitch," chuckled a man in the back.

"Not my Fault the the Commander of our squad is Crazy," said the Pilot.

"Especially about her Former Sgt at Arms," chuckled the Second in command for the mission.

All the while the two men in the back bidded their time and energy. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.

**Location: Beacon **

**Place: Team RWBY's dorm**

**Time: 1025 (Saturday) **

The alarm on Ruby's Scroll sounded though her headphones that she tended to sleep with on her head. She sat up and slipped the headphones off. She looked at Yang and Blake's beds to find them both sleeping with Yang's snoring already grating on Ruby's nerves. Since it was a Saturday, Yang and Blake tended to sleep late. Jumping out of her bed Ruby stretched a bit. She heard the sounds of the shower going off. She sighed knowing that Weiss was in there and she tended to take rather long showers.

Walking over to the table she saw that Cos was laying on the table. Smiling at her little companion she grabbed her scroll and opened the diagnostics screen that was linked to Cos.

Ruby pressed a couple of buttons. " Wakey wakey Cos. Time to exit standby mode," said Ruby in a happy voice.

Cos began to 'blink' and change colors at the edges before getting off the table. "Good morning Ruby," said Cos.

"Good morning Cos. Did I get any messages from pops or any of the captains ?" asked Ruby.

Cos blinked out for a second before replying. "You have one message from Overkill, but not from any of the Captains or the Commander. It's from Lt Halo. A squad she's leading will be arriving in Vale by the end of the day for Prisoner transfer and refueling, before returning to the compound," said Cos.

Ruby's eyes lit up hearing this. "Halo's coming!? I haven't seen her since before I left the Overkill compound!"

Cos sighed, before ramming into Ruby and making her grab he head in pain. "Ruby focus! While it would be good to see Halo and her guys, but you've neglected maintenance on your weapons," said Cos.

Ruby gasped as tears appeared in her eyes. "That's a bold faced lie! I would never neglect my babies! How could you be such a cold heartless... thing!" cried Ruby.

Cos seemed to sweat drop. "I am cold. I'm made of metal and most of my programming was done by you. So if you want to blame someone blame yourself," said Cos.

Ruby stuck her tongue out, but stopped playing with Cos as the shower stopped and Weiss stepped out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair, but she wore a pair of ice blue sweat pants, and a tank top. She stopped walking as she saw Ruby standing there with Cos. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a blade. Even though a few days had past since her bout with Blake and that had chanced the team dynamic a lot. The girls no longer tired to force Ruby to see their point of view and allowed her to do her own thing.

"Morning Weiss," said Ruby.

"Morning Ruby," said Weiss awkwardly. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to head down to the forge and smithy. I have to check out my weapons," said Ruby.

"Then I'll come with you. Myrtenaster needs to be sharpened," said Weiss.

Ruby sighed in annoyance before she walked over to Weiss's case were her rapier was kept and opened it. Upon closer inspection Ruby gained a horrified look. All four sides of the diamond shaped blade were chipped or worn, the dust chamber had excess carbon build up from the gunpowder discharge, there was a small bit of gunk around the trigger and the hilt needed to be re wrapped with fresh leather.

"Oh poor baby," said Ruby as she rounded on Weiss with a glared that made the heiress shrank in on herself.

"What? I've been taking care of it," said Weiss.

"You've neglected her! She's practically crying and screaming in pain! How could you do this to your partner!" yelled Ruby quite upset about the weapon.

Weiss didn't really have anything to say to that. When the team first came together Ruby was already intimately familiar with both Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. After all she built Crescent Rose and had created the Blueprint for Ember Celica and sourced the materials to make it. She was not so Familiar with either Myrtenaster or Grambol Shroud designs since both were tailor made to fit Weiss and Blake. Within 48 hours of just looking at the designs and details of the weapons she figured out how to improve upon the designs. Ruby had actually insisted that all the girls take up a basic and advanced maintenance weapons course that was optional for first year students. All the girls declined taking advanced maintenance.

"We've kept up the maintenance to the best of our abilities. Although we are nothing like you," said Weiss, adding the last part to try and stave off the crimsonette's rage

Ruby DID NOT play games when it came to weapon maintenance. That was one thing none of the girls challenged her on when it came to leadership. If Ruby did an inspection on the weapons and found even one spot of carbon they would be running drills until that were red in the face. After which Ruby would lecture them on proper care of weapons for at least an hour.

Ruby sighed before grabbing Ember Celica and unlocked them from their bracelet forms into their gauntlets and looked it over. Unlike the blade of Myrtenaster the damage wasn't obvious at first glance, but Ruby quickly found that the comfortable leather that protected Yang's wrist were over worn, the heat resistant finish on the right gauntlet was scratched and dented. Several of her chambers were destroyed and could easily cause a misfire or worse backfire. Switching over to Gambol Shroud she looked over it and discovered that it wasn't as bad as the others. At least until she saw the large creak on the upper blade, several nicks on the lower blade, and a carbon filled chamber and barrel.

Dropping the weapons on the table Ruby turned to Weiss. Weiss took a step back as Ruby got up and walked up to her. Weiss's back hit the wall with sweat running down her forehead. Ruby's hand slammed into the wall next to Weiss's head and put a hand print into the wall.

"Weiss Annabelle Schnee, you'd better wake that dumb blonde I call a sister and the fucking grumpy cat up right this minute! Then your going to tell them that we are GOING to the smithy and Forge. You three are going to do a FULL rework and maintenance on your weapons. Am I clear Weiss?" asked Ruby with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" screamed Weiss in fear.

Ruby smiled before she patted Weiss's cheek. "Good girl," said Ruby. "Oh you'd better be ready along with those lazy bums in the bed or I'm going to have to kick your collective asses when I'm done,"

As Ruby cut on the shower, Weiss was quite thankful that her girlfriend and Teammate were asleep, otherwise they would see the large wet spot in the center of Weiss's sweatpants.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**place: 1st year Dorms Fourth floor hallway**

**Time: 1410 (Saturday)**

Nora walked up to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked. As she stood there waiting she drifted to the things that happened today. She had a nice breakfast of some sublime pancakes made by her big brother Ren. Pyhrra, Ren, and surprisingly Jaune managed to keep up with her light workout and now she was hoping to cap the day by asking Ruby would go with her to Vale. She wanted to go and see the new Huntress Romance flick that just came out starting Leaf Green and her partner Kris Crystal. The door opened revealing a worn out Blake. (1)

"What do you want Nora?" asked grum... I mean Blake rather rudely.

Nora ignored the grumpy cat. "Is Ruby in right now?" asked The lightning girl.

"She's in the Dorm common room. Go find her and keep her away from the dorm for about 5-6 hours," said Blake yawning before closing the door with a slight bang.

Nora didn't think twice about it before she made her way to the common room on the second floor. The dorms for the School were five similarly sized building on the eastern side of the campus. The dorms were numbered by the year with the fifth dorm being for Visitors to the school. Each building had Four floors, a common shower room divided for males and females, as well as a common room that had several fridges with Scroll locks that were registered to a team. The room was also quite large, being the size of the size of the Xiao Long/ Rose living room.

Ruby currently sat at one of the two dining tables messing with one of her pistols. Nora blushed as she looked at Ruby. She didn't do anything special, but something about her made Nora want to walk up to her and kiss her. Nora shuck her head. What was she thinking. She was into boys... granted she had only ever kissed Ren and they both felt the same about said kiss. Like kissing a sibling. Shaking her head Nora walked up to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby you got sugar!" yelled Nora in her normally excited voice.

Ruby looked up at Nora with a smile. "Only if you got the Rush," said Ruby. (2)

The duo laughed at their private joke, before Ruby slapped her weapon together in about 10 seconds and slipped it into a holster on her side. The crimsonnette hugged her friend. Nora blushed feeling the slightly taller girl press her body up against hers. She felt every curve of her body, as if the two were trying to meld together. Before she could really enjoy the feeling, Ruby pulled away.

"So what's up?" asked Ruby

"Oh I was hoping that you and I could go to Vale together. Not Together-together! You know as friends. I heard that a Move was coming out starting Leaf Green and Kris Crystal. It's a Romantic adventure," said Nora blushing seemingly thinking about herself and Ruby in the roles of the leads in the R-17 movie.

Ruby seemed oblivious to this. "Sure. Let me just get changed and we can go. You might wanna change too since your still in your gym clothes," said Ruby.

Nora looked at herself and nodded. "See you in 20 minutes," said the lightning girl, before rushing off to get changed. This was going to be oh so sweet.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Ozpin's Office**

**Time: 1500 (Saturday)**

Ozpin drank from his cup as he prepared for his Number 2/ best agent to appear. He knew that calling Qrow from finding out More of HER plans was not something he should do, but with Ruby returning and seemingly working with or for Overkill, and the 'Item' currently hidden in the Vault he needed Qrow to be closer then ever.

The door to his office opened and he turned to greet who he thought was Qrow, but was surprised, even if he didn't show it to see another person. A young woman. She was maybe in her mid to late 20's, standing at 5'7" with E-cup breasts and a very large ass, shoulder length black hair with the edges and some strands being golden blonde, dark purple eyes, opening her mouth she revealed sharpened fangs hinting at her Faunus heritage, wearing a black jacket Dress that went to the middle of her thighs and was opened enough to reveal the center of her chest with an ouroboros tattoo, knee high red boots, and black leather gloves with iron tips on the fingers. Sitting on her back was a large circular blade that was about 4 feet across, there were two handles across the the blade off her back it collapsed in on itself to form a pair of scimitars.

"Hello Ozzy," said the woman.

Ozpin's lips thinned. "Hope Marval. It's been quite some time since i've seen you on Campus. To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Ozpin.

Hope waved her finger in the air while 'tsking'. "Come now Ozzy. I haven't been a student of yours for almost 6 years," said Hope with a smirk on her face. "Besides I normally stick to my Overkill name nowadays. Halo,"

"So what are you doing here Halo?" asked Ozpin.

"I was in the area and I wanted to meet with my former Sgt at Arms," said Halo. "Is that such a crime.

"And who would that be?" asked Ozpin.

Before Halo could answer that Ozpin's scroll rang. Seeing as it was Qrow he answered it.

"Yes Qrow?" asked Ozpin.

Whatever was said made Ozpin's eyes widen. He rose from his seat and began to walk out of the room at a speed that was almost a run. Halo jumped up and followed after him. Ozpin hung up and quickly sent out a text to Glynda.

"What's going on?" asked Halo.

"There was an attack at the police station," said Ozpin.

Halo's eyes widened. "Oh no," said Halo as she pulled out her scroll and saw it.

Before Ozpin knew it Halo was taking off in a dead sprint to get to the area.

An alert had to all Overkill personal in the area. Code orange 2. The Danger alert and Prisoner escape.

**Location: Northern Vale**

**Place: Police Department**

**Time: 1450- 10 minutes before Qrow's arrival (Saturday)**

The secured Courtyard of the Vale city PD currently looked like a massacre took place. Several cops, Detectives, and Bots lay around the area either dead or unconscious. The Group that had come from Overkill were laying all over the place. Their ship had a massive hole in the side of it.

Von rolled onto his back and groan as he spit up blood. He put a hand to his stomach and pressed trying to steam the flow of blood. Von sat against a car and looked at the two men who managed to take them all out within a few short minutes. He knew that both of them were strong, but to take out over 40 people as quickly as they did was more then impressive, even when they had the element of surprise. Their power was just monstrous in and of itself. How they manged to capture them in the first place was anyone's guess, but now that he had seen their real power he doubted that they went full out the first time.

His vision swam as he slowly reached over to his wristband and hit the built in emergency button. _"Gotta warn Hope about these guys," thought Von. _

"You think that super pale board was telling the truth?" asked one of the men.

"Irreverent. All I know is that she offered us a chance to right a great wrong and gain the power to do so," said the second man.

"Hehahahaha! You got that right brother. We did say even a pact with the devil wasn't out of the question for killing that bastard Ozpin and his little pets," said the first man. "Let's get a change of duds and blow this joint. This fucking jumpsuit is annoying me,"

"Before we do that we have a rat to take care off," said the second man turning to Von.

"Well fuck me sideways," said Von flipping the bird to both men.

Before Von knew it his head was smashed in, leaving behind a bloody mess.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. Okay this sets up the Subset of bad guys that I want to use. next chapter is gonna be delayed because I'm going to be working on Rose of the Branwen Mafia.

A/N

1: Leaf Green and Kris Crystal are references to the trainers from the Pokemon Francishe which I do not own, but am a huge fan off.

2: Do I really need to say it? Fine it's a Referance to Teen Titans season 1 Ep 3. I still love that show to this day and hate TTG.

Overkill ranks- The Overkills are structured almost like a military force or Police. Since they operate as Blacklist Huntsmen they have a very particular set of rules and must have the designated 'black mark' on their licenses to hunt Rouges or villains that posse a threat to the Public that even the Grimm don't pose.

Leader-1

Adviser-1

Captain-3

Lieutenant-6

Sgt at Arms (Interchangeable with Enforcers/ More prone to Leadership Roles)-12

Enforcers (interchangeable with Sgt at Arms)-12

Soldiers (Overkill tattooed members)- over 100 Divided into squads

Acolytes (Members that haven't been tattooed) more then 200


	9. Storm on the Horizon pt 2

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone. So last chapter I kinda sorta messed up because I was a bit pissed off. My phone got stolen and it sorta annoyed me. Anyway onto Chapter Review.

**Hellfire45: **And oversite I assure you. I'll have to fix it later

**Spark681:** Yeah she should have, but in an Orginization of Blacklist killers and fighters anything can happen

**Kamina44:** Never played Team Fortress2

**JacktheSpades: **SSNY I thought about it and relzied that I did goof that one up.

**Heavyarms150:** I did put one sided Ladybug _(insert evil grin)_ I just never said which one was the one sided.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 9: Storm on the Horizon pt 2**

**Location: Beacon**

**Place: Team SSSN's dorm room**

**Time: 1505 (Saturday)**

The room that Team SSSN normally occupied while in Beacon Academy was down the hallway from Teams RWBY and JNPR dorm. Currently only the leader of the team was in there. Sun Wukong was a rather handsome young man. He stood at 6'1" with plenty of Muscle, blonde unkempt hair that seemed to work for him, dark blue eyes, wearing an open white shirt, blue pants that were rolled halfway up his calf's, red gauntlets, and red sneakers.

Sun Wukong would tell you that he prided himself on being an all around nice guy. He would tell you that he would gladly lay down his life for his friends. He would tell you that he would never do anything that would hurt anyone who he considered a friend. He had went out of his way to try and grab her attention when he first met them. And to his surprise it worked out fairly well. He and Blake got to know each other. He asked her on a date. Before the date was even over he managed to charm her out of her pants,Which he would tell you that he was use to. He ended up dating her for several weeks after that, all the while unaware of her girlfriend and his friend Ruby Rose. Sun and Ruby bonded rather well and quickly when they first met. Sun was a- according to Neptune- a man child. So he often did thing that his teammates and professors considered immature. It made it so that when he hung with Ruby they could often see eye to eye.

Once Ruby left and all this came to light he confronted the black cat about it. This lead to a very heated argument that Sun was just suppose to help her produce an Heir to the left Blake in the rear view and went to the bar. Sun wasn't one for drinking, but did so at the insistence of his boys. The week flow by before he ended up meeting Velvet. And the Duo hit it off nicely. Sun actually held on on getting into her pants for about a month. The rest is history.

"Attention students! Attention Students. This is a Level 1 Alert! This is not a Drill... repeat this is not a drill" Came Glynda Goodwitch's voice over the School's intercom system.

Sun jumped out of his bed as did his boys, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune. All of them quickly opened their doors and saw several students running out the door. Sun grabbed the arm of a near by boy. The boy rounded on him and Sun realized that he was a Fourth year student.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sun.

The older boy frowned hearing this from Sun. "This is a level 1 alert. It means that there's an immediate threat to the City and School. Headmaster Ozpin and the other Professors are currently out dealing with the threat with two professors on standby. All fourth years as then given temporary executive powers to do what we think we need to done," said the older boy yanking his arm free. "Not get your weapons and make your way to the Cafetiere for Defense formation,"

Sun frowned hearing this, but informed his team of what was happening. They quickly grabbed their weapons, prepared for anything at this point. Or at least that's what Sun thought.

**Location: Downtown Vale**

**Place: Streets of the entertainment Area**

**Time: 1530 (Saturday)**

It was currently a nice sunny day in vale with little to no cloud cover, but that suited the people just fine, especially those out to enjoy the weather. We go to to particular young women who walked down the street together, towards the movie theater. Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose. Instead of their regular combat attire both girls were dressed to impress, mainly each other, but they didn't know that.

Nora was dressed in a pair of Skin tight white pants with lightning bolts around the left pants leg, Pink and white white with her jacket over it, and a pair of pink low heeled boots. Around her neck she wore a pendent that Ren had given her.

Ruby wore a short sleeve white white that was unbuttoned showing off the black low cut shirt she wore underneath, an under bust red corset, thigh length black skirt, black knee high high heeled boots. A red choker, with a rose pendent on it,

Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked at it. They still had about an hour before they needed to be at the theater.. "Okay lets go grab a bite to eat," said Ruby.

"Well we can hit the Pancake House at the mall. I know they have some nice strawberry pancakes," said Nora with a smile.

Ruby nodded to Nora and grabbed her hand, making both blush at this. Ruby quickly let go. They both quickly got their blushes under control. The Duo turned to head to Vale Mall. As they turned Nora bumped into a man. It felt like she hit a brick wall as she bounced off of him.

Ruby looked at the man her friend bumped into. He was part of a duo. Both men wore dark purple suits, black shirts and golden ties. The man on the left stood slightly taller at 6'2, while the man on the right was only 6' even. The man on the left's hair was low cut and light brown with a clean shaven face and a pair of sun glasses covering his eyes, while the man on the right had slicked back black hair and a gotee on his face, and amber eyes. Both also had weapons. The man on the left had a foot long Bowie knife, while the other man had a Flail with rockets on the head of the weapon.

Normally Ruby would be geeking the freak out over their weapons, but something about them was screaming danger, stay away. Ruby wasn't about to ignore her gut on this. Solomen had taught her that lesson well during her time in Overkill. Sometimes your gut was smarter then your brain.

"Sorry about that," said Nora as she and Ruby tried to walk past.

One of the men put his hand on Nora's shoulder. "Now I don't think that was very nice. I believe that you and your friend should be a bit more sincere in your efforts to apologize to use... if you catch my meaning ," said Gotee man, making a certain motion with his mouth and hand.

"Uhh! So gross! Get out of our way creep!" yelled Nora throwing a punch at the man's face, while adding in some electricity. (1)

The man caught the punch with ease as his fingers curled around Nora's. "Now that wasn't very nice," said the man kicking Nora and sending her away.

"NORA!" yelled Ruby only to have to jump back as the second man had unsheathed his knife and slashed at ruby with the intent to end her life. Luckily he only got a few hairs.

Ruby landed a few feet away and quickly removed her scroll before calling for her weapon's locker. It took a few moments to arrive, but by that point Nora had recovered and called her own Locker. Ruby quickly pulled out her twin tomahawks knowing that this was going to be a close range fight as she didn't have the fortune of using one of her longer ranged weapons.

The gotee'd man reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a stick of gum. "We need entertainment. So try not to die to quickly," said the man as he took the handle of his flail in his left hand and a handle in his right hand.

"The girl with the two tomahawks, I'll handle her," said Sun glasses.

"You sure you want her Marz?" asked the Gotee. "I always figured you liked girls with big tits, even if this kid has a nice pair on her,"

The other man held the knife in a reverse grip. "I'm sure Fanghi. She's going to be trouble for you, just because of her speed semblance," said Marz ignoring his partner's other comment.

Ruby's eyes narrowed hearing this. Turning into a tornado of rose petals she appeared behind Fanghi and went for a cross slash, only for the attack to be blocked by Marz.! Eyes widening in shock Ruby twisted into an over shin kick. Marz stopped the attack with his forearm that had the knife before opening his palm before unleashing a point blank aura blast. Ruby was sent backwards as she flipped to recover.

Nora growled in anger before charging at Fanghi and swinging her hammer. Fanghi clicked a button on the handle as he throw the ball of the flail. Nora snorted as she dipped to the left of the attack, but missed Fanghi's smirk as he thumbed a small remote on the handle the rockets made the flail turn and come back at Nora. The ball hit Nora in the back making her yell in pain. The bottom rockets tilted and launched Nora into a wall. Fanghi twisted and recalled the flail before it went into his free hand, where he began to lightly and playfully toss it in the air.

"Nora! Are you ok!?" yelled Ruby blocking another attack from Marz.

"Pay attention girl or you'll end up dead," berated Marz with a smirk.

Nora burst out the rubble. "I'm alright Ruby. It's gonna take more then that to stop me," Said the orangette.

Fanghi smirked. "This is getting interesting. Really fucking interesting! Come on girl. Lets see what you got!" laughed the deranged man.

The Lightning themed girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow dust vial. Nora had found out by accident that she could ingest Lightning Dust. However it was a double edge sword. While the Lightning itself wouldn't hurt her since her lightning Absorption semblance would make her stronger, the Dust itself had some toxic side effects on humans. Nora could only safely consume six oz 'pure' vials' of them within a 48 hour period. Anymore then that and she would risk crippling or even killing herself. Popping the stopper off the vial she downed the entire vial and chewed it all before swallowing.

The effect was instant as Nora's body seemed to charge with 10000 volts of Lighting! Channeling all that power into her legs she charged with a roar and nailed Fanghi in the side of the head, sending him flying, into a building. Nora didn't stop as she launched herself into the air and channeled all her power into her limbs and into her hammer, before falling to the ground. And striking where Fanghi was. A huge cloud kicked up where Nora landed!

Meanwhile Ruby slipped under an overhead slash and fired twin shots at Marz. Marz slashed the two bullets out of the air. Ruby took this opportunity to charge in and attack the man with a sideways slash from her left. Marz throw the knife to his other hand, catching Ruby's wrist, before he thrust the knife at her face. Ruby moved her head out of the way, but felt a stinging pain in her check. Ruby twisted before managing to not only sweep the man but pull him into an arm bar. Ruby wasn't worried about harming the man and just outright snapped the arm. Marz grunted in pain feeling his arm break at the elbow. Rolling over he lifted his broken arm and Ruby before slamming her into the ground while adding Arua making the attack stronger. Ruby released the arm and moaning in pain. As she righted herself. She looked at the glasses wearing man as he forced his elbow back in place before flexing it in a test.

The Dust began to settle as Nora stood over Fanghi as he held the hammer with his bare hands. His hands were purple in several locations indicating that they were broken and he coughed up a bit of blood, but the man was still smiling. Nora's eyes widened seeing this.

"How are you still alive?" asked Nora.

"Ultimate body. It's my semblance. By trading half of my Aura I increase my strength, pain tolerance, muscle endurance, reaction speed, and healing are increased by 10 fold. The only draw back is that my body is more prone to pain... Your probably wondering why I'm telling you all this?" said Fanghi with a smirk. "it's simple really, I needed time for my broken legs to heal," (2)

Fanghi throw Nora off of him and jumped to his feet, before he picked up his flail and wrapped it around Nora's body, stopping her from moving. Nora gripped the chain with her hand as the goteed man began to spin her around like a top. Nora unleashed a Jolt of electrify though the chain and shocked Fanghi. Fanghi yelled in pain, before slamming Nora into the ground as hard as he could. Fanghi released his weapon as his hands shuck from the paralysis that Nora inflicted. It would take several moments for it to stop. As the shaking slowly stopped for Fanghi, Nora got off the ground as her Aura flickered. She knew that Another good hit would probably be the end of her defense, but she still had an ace up her sleeve. Taking the last veil of lightning dust, she popped it into her mouth and bit down hard.

Ruby flipped over a slash and fired off two shots, that once again Marz blocked, only this time she was in his blind spot when she fired. The man spun at speeds that seemed to match her when she wasn't even using her semblance. Ruby stopped as she looked at him again. Most of his attacks had either been reactive or defensive.

"Your blind," said Ruby.

Marz smirked. "Took you long enough to figure it out. My passive Sembalance is Echo. Sound is translated to my ears and my makes pictures. It even has details," said Marz as he flipped his blade in a reverse grip.

Ruby growled in anger as she twisted her weapons into two miniature scythes. Charging the man she began to slash, while using her semblance to add to her already deadly swings. Marz charged back swtiching from Defense to offense. The duo engaged in a dance of fast slashes, near misses, and cut clothes. They both geared up for another charge.

Fanghi finally regained control of his body, but instead of retrieving his weapon he marched over to Nora and kicked her hard in the stomach, lifting her into the air and forcing her onto her back. Nora landed with a thud that forced her breath out of her body. She barely had a moment to recover. Mounting her waist Fanghi began to rain punches down Nora's face. As he was doing it Nora gathered all the electricity in her body into her hands. Fanghi didn't pause in his attack as he was to enraged to notice that Nora's eyes had turned ghost white, before she released a scream and unleashed a blast of lighting so powerful that it sent Fanghi flying into a nearby building and unleashed a shock wave in a 20 foot radius. (3)

"Nora!" yelled Ruby rushing over to her friend to find her out cold with a swalloan eye and bloody lip and nose.

"Damn that little bitch is strong," said Fanghi emerging from the rubble, his jacket ripped in several places as his bones and muscles reconstructed themselves. "I'm going to be feeling that one for a while,"

"I must agree with you. The little girl there is just as strong," said Marz removing his torn jacket and tie. "We should hurry this up though,"

Ruby's eyes started to glow sliver. "COS!" yelled Ruby.

It only took a few moments for the the little bot to appear before her master. "What do you need Ruby!" asked Cos in worry

"Mask Form: Code Reaper!" yelled the crimsonette holding out her left hand.

Cos began to change shape before it was just a silver full face mask with two tear like markings underneath the eyes. The mask fell into Ruby's hand. Ruby put the mask on her face. Ruby then fussed her scythes together, before the bottom blade seemed to slide up and attach itself to the other blade, making her scythe even longer. (4)

"And what the hell is this? Some kind of freaky cosplay!?" laughed Fanghi

Ruby spun the scythe several times, before slamming the blade into the ground. "The Krimson reaper has come to collect your souls,"

000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. So this chapter was originally going to be chapter 10, but I changed my mind. This makes for a much more compelling read then what chapter 9 was originally going to be.

A/N

1: I believe that Semblances can evolve. This to me would Just be Nora's natural evolution when it came to abilities.

2: I had to put it in there somewhere. This is Nora we're talking about

3: The sence from Thor Ragnarok, when he was fighting the Hulk.

4: Akiza's mask from Yugioh DX which i do not own.


	10. Storm on the Horizon pt 3

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone. I'm back. So let's go ahead and get the funniest thing out the way first! The Yugi-oh-GX/5D's thing. I was watching WWE/F segments of D-generation-X or DX for short and as I was watching it I was in post production reading and changing small things and adding left over notes. Normally I'm fairly good at multitasking, but when DX comes calling It just happens and IF YOUR NOT DOWN WITH THAT I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! Nah I'm not going to do that to y'all.

On another Note I don't have a problem with Guest Reviewers or anything like that. Hell one of my favorite reviewers is a guy named Shin. Always either leaves glowing reviews or helpful tips, that being said it's not the Shin's of the Guest forms I'm talking about it's the other ones. The ones who use the Guest Review feature to troll, You know who you are. I won't harp on it to much, just know that either I have to wait a day or two for the review to drop or I can fast track it. I can also Delete it. Take a couple seconds out my busy day, but I really don't have time or energy for trolls. So take that how you will.

With that out the Way REVIEW RESPONSE TIME

**Spark681:** It's going to be good, and lets leave it at that

**Deadtoke14:** I don't plan on it, though I do need to finish up the chapter of Rose of the Branwen Mafia soon.

**Omniscient Tree:** Sorry. Super long chapters are my biggest weakness. I normally top out around Mid 2000's.

**Kamina44:** Yes Akiza's mask! I loved how it looked.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

**Chapter 10: Storm on the Horizon pt 3**

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: Downtown Vale**

**Time: 1545 (Saturday)**

Marz wasn't a fool nor was he in a particular hurry to meet his drug using whore of a mother, who cut his eyes out in the underworld for the things he's done. Nor was he a fool when it came to his or Fanghi's strengths. The duo worked well together because they covered each others weaknesses well and even handle entire groups of enemies alone. He knew that they were both powerful mercenaries that lived a life of constant battle. The Duo had lived on the fringes of the world, where upstart City-states formed, fought, and fell time and time again. The Duo had seen no less then 8 wars between cities together. Petty scuffles over land and territory. Sometimes even a woman, but by no means did it mean anything to the greater scheme of things. As long as the Great Four existed the rest would have to make due under their rule and Protection. Even Fanghi's home land of Menagerie was subject to the whims of Mistral at times due to the overpopulation and lack of land, with only 29 percent of Menagaire being able to house a population of close to a million Faunus. It made them the unofficial fifth kingdom. The unofficial fifth power in the world.

Huntsmen and Huntress's were all the same as the rest. Powerful mercenaries that protected people for a price. Only they didn't get treated as such. No they were hailed as Hero's among the people. The people never saw the dark side of the world. Not like he did. All of this rolled together along with his sembalance allowed him to feel the change in the air. Before the girl... Ruby... if he remembered correctly was simply trying to stop them. Now she was looking to kill them.

Ru... Krimson rushed forward and spun her scythe around at Fanghi! Fanghi used his chain to block the slash as Marz rushed in with his knife in a thrusting motion. Krimson kicked backwards forcing Marz to stop his attack, As he backed off, Krimson used her momentum to flip and bring down her weapon in an overhead slash while firing two bullets. One at Marz and the other at Fanghi. Fanghi throw his flail in the air as it angled downwards at rocket speeds. Krimson looked at the heavy iron ball, before jumping back. as she did, she twisted out of the way, but the blade still nicked her mask. Krimson flipped and tore apart the ground. As she stopped she noticed that they didn't press their attack, and began to regroup. (1)

Krimson wouldn't give them more then a second. Vanishing she appeared in front of Fanghi and put the weapon to his gut, before pulling the trigger as fast as she could. Fanghi felt each round impact his Aura and throw a haymaker that sent her flying away from him. Marz followed after her and engaged in a duel of thrusting stabs and hacking slashes that saw the two each barely evading the attacks and even scoring blows on each other. He grabbed his stomach and saw blood, While the rounds weren't strong enough to completely break his Aura, he was starting to feel the strain, even if his Aura hadn't completely given out yet. After healing twice in such a short time frame he was already down to less then 15 percent of his Aura. Thanks to the level of high intensity of how his Sembalance worked he could only heal himself 2-5 times when his Aura was full And that was If he pushed it. Prolonged battles were not his specialty. Especially when he had been injured already It was the main reason he fought the way he did. Total carnage and chaos made him a hard target.

Krimson righted herself in the air, before she began a flurry of Roses and charged at the duo of men forming a tornado around them. Marz curshed as he heard the rushing winds. It was disorienting to his hearing and Sembalance as he scolding find the girl in the tornado. Most likely she would attack Fanghi as his sembalance couldn't counter her. They would have to cordinate an offense once the rushing of sound stopped.

SHINNNG

A feeling of blood spraying from where his left arm should be and something hitting the ground behind him was all the warning Marz got, before he clutched his socket trying to stream the flow of blood. He reached out with his sembalance but all was quiet. He couldn't even hear a pin drop. Then he heard it. A single step, before he felt a blade pressed to his throat.

Marz smirked while trying not to show how much in pain he was truly in. "Well played Ruby... How did you figure out my weakness?" asked Marz though gritted teeth.

"Your sembalance isn't so different from my Uncles. Passive semblances have a constant drain on Aura unless the effects are diluted somehow. I'm guessing that you normally use a helmet of sometime for that. you also been using a form of Aura martial arts to increase your speed and reaction time in conjection with your sembalance. Taking that into account I just had to find the weakest point in your Aura and use my own to cut yours," said Krimson. (2)

"... I take it that you killed Fanghi?" asked Marz, although it sounded more like a statement.

"He is. You sound surprisingly detached," said Krimson.

Marz got to his feet and walked over to the man he had considered his brotehr for over 20 years. He kneeled next to him and picked up his head, before giving it a small kiss on the forehead. He gripped his hair and turned to Krimson

"I'm not. Fanghi and I are sworn brothers to the death. When he became brothers we made a pact. That whoever took one of our heads would evoke the other's retribution. I can't defeat you currently, but you are now my pray," said Marz.

"I won't allow you to leave here alive," said Krimson rising her scythe to attack again.

"Ruby... you have no choice in the matter," said Marz

Dropping to the ground he grabbed the handle of the Flail and hit a button on it. The large iron ball flow at Ruby who was prepared to cut it in half, only for it to explode mere feet away from her. Ruby flow a good few feet away and jumped to her feet. She looked around and tried to locate Marz. Seeing no sign of the man she removed her mask and rushed to Nora! Checking for a pulse and finding it, she quickly removed her scroll and called an emergency team.

This was the scene that Ozpin, Qrow, Halo, and Glynda stumbled upon.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Ozpin's office**

**Time: 1650**

Ruby sat in Ozpin's office with The headmaster, Glynda, Qrow, and Halo all taking up various locations in the room. Ozpin was behind his desk, Glynda stood behind him by two steps to his left side, Halo was sitting next to Ruby, while Qrow was pacing. Ruby knew that Qrow was worried, if the drink in his hand was any indication, but he was also angry. He was only taking sips, not full swigs of the drink.

"What the hell were you thinking Ruby!" yelled Qrow finding his voice after 15 minutes of tense quiet in the room.

"That I was on a date and we got jumped by a pair of goons, who by the way had ridiculous bounties on their heads," said the crimsonnette with a snort.

"Why did you and Miss Valkyrie ignore the school wide warning to go to the cafeteria?" asked Glynda adjusting her glasses.

"We were already out at the time Professor. Not much we cna do about a SCHOOL alert when we're in the city," said Ruby with a roll of her eyes.

"Those were at least A-class Rouges that you and your little girlfriend decided to fight!" yelled Qrow."

"Like i said we were on a date. those two douchbags ruined it," said Ruby with a frown.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at Ruby's attitude. "Don't take that tone with me young lady. Tai and I were already worried when Yang told us you ran away from Beacon without telling us. But hooking up with an outfit like Overkill! That takes the freaking cake!" yelled Qrow crossing his arms.

Ruby frowned. "What the hell! Did Yang tell you that she and the rest of my team were neglecting me and treating me like a kid!" yelled Ruby. "Did they tell you that they disobayed my orders and acted in their own self interests!? I don't think so!"

"Oh get over it kiddo!" said Qrow ignoring the icy glare that Qrow was throwing her for the use of the word. "We've all had problems when starting off. Did you think I didn't have a problem with your dad banging my par-,"

"And that's were I draw the line," said Halo jumping into the conversation. "Krimson here is on of the best Sgt-at-Arms, I've ever had. She's younger then any of our other hunters, but all of Overkill respects her. Hell I even recommended her for one of the open Lt chairs, but she declined saying that she still had a lot of growing to do,"

"Which she can do here at Beacon where she isn't sent on missions that are above her skill level. At least she was smart enough to leave before she got pulled in to deeply Graves little cult of killer and thugs," said Qrow with a glare at the woman.

"Uncle Qrow! Their not a bunch of thugs! Their my friends and some of the most reliable people I've ever met," said Ruby defending her friends.

Qrow looked at her, before pointing to that tattoo. "That tattoo is a known beacon in the underworld Ruby. Wearing it proudly is a sign that you have no problems killing," said Qrow.

Ruby grit her teeth. "Did you talk to Yang like this when I left!?" asked Ruby.

"This isn't about Yang! This is about you and your joining Overkill, this is about you and that fight in the Entertainment District! This is about YOU Ruby!" said Qrow.

Qrow was trying to make Ruby understand what was happening without telling her. She had put a target on her back without even realizing it. Tai had made Qrow promise that Ruby would be protected from HER. Qrow wanted to keep Ruby and Yang safe, but knew that the path they had chosen would lead them to the secret war that had been raging beneath the noticed of the world for see.

"HA!" laughed Halo breaking Qrow out of his thoughts. "His silence says it all Krimson. He would have only given her a slap on the wrist, because she's older then you,"

"I didn't say that!" argued Qrow.

Ruby ignored him. " By the way,What's my cut of the bounty Lt?" asked Ruby.

"Since his bounty was 3 mil, i'll cut you in for 750K," said Halo with a grin.

"What! I easily deserve a mil. I took the fucker out!" groaned Ruby.

Halo shuck her head. "Funeral rites," said Halo in a somber tone.

Ruby stopped and looked at her friend and former leader. Funeral rites were part of the Overkill's code of 12 arms. Code 5 The Funeral Rite, Any member that dies during the pursuit of a bounty head, their cut is automatically increased and given to their family as compensation. Ruby had only seen the Funeral Rite enacted times during her time in Overkill. Each of them were went off in grand fashion with full honors.

"How many and who were they?" asked Ruby looking down.

"Von, Hal, Richard Eving, Kaval, Star Locke, Jericos, Everready, and Twilight. Pops is coming here tomorrow along with two of the Captains and a contingent of men to sort this mess and preform the rights," said Halo holding a hand to her face as she cried.

Ruby didn't hold back her own tears. Overkill was a massive family that grew every day. Von was married to one of the Acolytes who did admin work. She was a member of the family though marriage as she wasn't a Huntress or even fighter. Even though Ruby had been gone for less then two weeks she felt the sting of it all since Von was the one who opened up his house and spare room to her, even though she could have stayed int the dorms that were provided.

"I'll take 250K. Give the rest to his wife and son," said Ruby.

Halo shuck her head. "You earned your cut Krimson, don't downplay your own role. Pop's is already making sure their families are taken care off. You need to take care of yourself as well. Your not under our watchful eyes any longer Krimson," said Halo.

"Her name is Ruby!" growled Qrow. "The only family she has is me, her father Taiyang and her sister Yang. Overkill is nothing but a Oum damned Cult!"

Halo jumped up. "Watch your damn mouth Branwen! Krimson is as much my sister as Von was my brother and Graves is my father!" growled the woman.

Ruby jumped up and got between them. "That's enough guys. Right now I'm really tired and want to sleep," said Ruby.

Ozpin nodded. "Very well Miss Rose. Return to your dorm room. We will call you later," said Ozpin.

Ruby nodded, before she left the office. As she rode the elevator down her thoughts went to that man that escaped her. It was only though the fact that Nora had depleted Fanghi's Aura that Ruby managed to defeat Marz and Fanghi with her speed. Now however Marz was out there and Ruby was sure that before long they would have a rematch.

**Location: Warehouse district of Vale**

**Place: Unknown**

**Time: 1900**

Marz moved though the back alleys of Vale as quickly as possible. He had to be careful o his injuries as he avoided police and Huntsmen that worked with them. He had managed to bind his shoulder, and find a napsack to store Fanghi's head. He quickly found the place he was looking for. A small warehouse that looked to be abandoned. Honestly it was fairly out of the way and would have been a easy miss were he not looking for it.

Walking to the door he slid it open and heard the sound of several guns cocking and pointing at his way. Were he an a better condition he would have killed them all for the offense, but he was here on Business.

"Where is the woman in charge?" asked Marz.

"You'll have to be more specific bukko, otherwise we can't give you a hand here!" came a voice that seemed to have a laugh in it.

Marz turned to the voice and glare. "Don't test me Torchwick. Even with one arm I can still kill you without much effort," said Marz.

"Can you save the same for the rest of us?" asked a seductive voice that carried athoruty and fire in it.

"I'd take at least half of you with me," said Marz.

"Where is your partner?" asked the woman again.

"Dead," said the blind man dropping the bag and kicking it, making his brother's head roll out.

He heard several gasps and even shuffling of feet.

"The deal was for two not one that is even more crippled then before," said the woman.

"You still need me. Or at least your mistress does. All I ask for is two things," said Marz

"And what is that?" asked the woman.

"First I need a new arm. As you can see someone managed to cut it off.

"That is easily arranged. What next?" asked the seductress.

"I need Fanghi's eyes implanted inside my own head," said Marz.

He heard a small chuckle. "Talk about clice. What's next guy? Your going to get some_ magical ability_ after changing eyes with your fallen brother?" asked a huffy teeanged voice with heavy sarcasm. "Talk about right out of a comicbook this one.

"Your no better," came the voice of anothe female, this one younger.

"And yet you still bend over for me and show off that juciy ass," said the teenage male.

"Nothing of the sort. If I was a silver eyed warrior my Mother wouldn't have blinded me. No instead I got the genes of a random john," said Marz removing his glasses, showing dull red eyes with a line going between said eyes.

It was a standoff now. Everyone was waiting for the show to drop. It seemed that the Seductress was the one to drop it.

"That's actually interesting. Emerald," said the seductress.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the younger woman

"Call Aruther and tell him to prepare the operating room as well as have a new arm ready. We just got a rather powerful addition to our army... if Mistress approves of course," said the woman as Marz heard her turn and walk away with the clicking of... glass heels?

Something about that woman sent a shiver of fear up his spine. Just the kind of person Marz could work with. He 'clutched his shoulder stump and proceed to follow after a guard. He took a bunk that was just empty and laid down.

"A medic will come see you shortly," said the man.

"That's fine. Just tell them to knock before they do. I have a tendency to react violently when something pings my radar," said Marz laying down.

"Don't tell me what to do Human," said the man walking out.

Marz took off his shades and laid down in the bunk. Even though he couldn't see, his mind drifted off and before he knew it, his mind had shut down allowing the cousin of death to claim him. The last thought on his mind was off the girl who had not only taken his arm, but killed his brother.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Now before we get into the whole 'Why didn't Ruby do that in the frist place. Ruby is a member of Overkill, but she is NOT a licensed Huntress, she also only kills under very specific circumstances. One of them just so happens to be if a friend is hurt or killed.

Now how she was able to beat them both when she couldn't even beat Marz alone was due to the speed of her sembalance and Marz own Sembalance working against him. When he had her one on one and pinned down she couldn't really go all out, but the SECOND that they had a break in the fight and she decided that they were to die, that was that. Don't get me wrong. Ruby COULD have easily lost that fight, but due to a combination of things she was able to win.

A/N

1: Okay so i'm going to clarify this before I get hit with it. No I didn't redcon my choice to make Krimson an alternite personality of Ruby. Krimson is her Blacklist Hunter codename, just like how Halo is Hope's code name.

2: Qrow is the only person i've seen with a fully passive Sembalance in the entire show. Yang's is Semi-passive, since she's the FREAKING -She-HULK basicly... I wanna see art of that now. If i missed anyone with a Passive Sembalane let me know.


	11. Month 1- Vacuo pt 2

CAT: RWBY

Title: When the Ruby is Shattered

Rating: M

Pairing: Main SugerRush, (Side) Freezerburn, Arkos, (One-sided) Ladybug.

Summary: For the last several months the WBY of RWBY have neglected their young leader and teammate Ruby Rose. Now close to the point of breaking down emotionally, Ruby has chosen to go a different route. If she can't be the best team leader and teammate, She'll be the Best Solo Huntress ever!

What's up everyone. Got another Flashback chapter for you today. I hope you enjoy.

"What have we done," speech

"_I no longer need you all," thought/ Flashback_

"Team RWBY is dead to me," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 9: Month 1- Vacuo pt 2**_

_**Location: Akiza's way **_

_**Place: Overkill bar**_

_**Time: Six months ago**_

_Ruby looked at the building that was on the back of the card and was a bit surprised at it. It was an unassuming building. It was the same sand colored structure as other buildings around the area. Ruby pushed the door open and walked in. Several eyes landed on her, but quickly lost interest when they saw that it was just some kid. She she looked around she saw that it was a restaurant of sorts. Several tables were lined up with a kitchen and bar area easy to see. She noticed a few people in the bar drinking and talking. She also noticed at a few of them had tattoos that liked like the one on the back of that guys jacket _

_She walked up to the guy at the bar. "Umm excuse me sir," said Ruby._

"_What can I do for you kid?" asked the man, who looked more like a boulder with a pair of arms and legs._

_Ruby took the card from her pocket and handed it to the man. "I was told that I could make some cash here," said Ruby._

_The man took the card and looked it over before handing it back to Ruby. "Door to the right. Down the stairs. Do you have any weapons?" asked the man. _

"_I have my pistol and rifle," said Ruby. _

"_Leave them with me. While It's basicly Policy in Vacuo to look after oneself here We Overkills handle security in our territory," said the Man._

_Ruby removed her pistol and Holster, before handing them over to the man. The man took them and slipped them into a secure location. Ruby followed the directions she was given and found herself in an underground fighting arena. Nothing to fancy about it. A chainlink feance surrounded a circular ring that was about 20 feet perfectly with several people around the ring either collecting money. Ruby blushed at the collectors being men in tight fitting boxers or women that were dressed in tight bras and thongs. The only other thing they had were fanny packs to hold money. Several other people walking around either had vacuon attire fit for the desert or clothes that reflected their status in a gang._

_She did however note that only people with the tattoo that the man on the train had, held any type of weapons. She walked around for a few moments, before she heard a nosy chomp on a piece of food. Ruby sun around and looked into a small anclove that would be easy to miss in the dark. He was eating shrimp of all things with a black dipping sauce. He had a man and an woman on either side of him. Both had tattoo's visible on their necks. _

"_Its him," thought Ruby._

_Ruby went to approach him. He seemed to stop eating as he looked at her. Even though his gaze was hidden by a pair of shades. There was something about him that just made her want to go to him. His eyes seemed to narrow, before he leaned over to one of his people and whispered something. The person nodded, before walking off. _

"_Hey kid!" yelled a man._

_Ruby turned around and looked at the person who addressed her. He was pretty big standing at 6'5", brown short hair, and a beard. He had a black shirt, both his hands were wrapped in tape, and blue jean pants. _

"_Can I help you?" asked Ruby._

"_Should you be in a place like this? Only the toughest gangs in Akiza's way come to the House of Overkills," said the man._

_Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, but i'm here for the cash," said Ruby._

"_I'm game for a fight Huntress," said the man._

"_Excuse me?" asked Ruby._

_The man chuckled. "I may not have finished the program, but I was a Huntsmen in training. Here in Vacuo the strong make the rules. _

"_What's your name?" asked Ruby._

_The man smirked. "People call me Blank," said the man._

"_Any rules?" asked Ruby removing her coat._

"_Not really. First person to go down, tap out, or runs out of Aura loses. Let's step into the ring._

_Ruby followed the man into the ring as people took interest in what was happening now. Ruby took a basic boxing stance as the man himself did the same. A man called for a start to the action and Ruby. Ruby charged at the man, but found herself up in the air and on the ground. She gasped as all the air left her lungs. She rolled and coughed. She looked up just in time to have a fist find her temple and send her to sleepy town._

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Place: Unknown**_

_**Time: Unknown**_

_Ruby awoke and sat up. She looked around the spartan room. She found a set of clothes folded at the end of her bed. She quickly changed into them. They were desert colored cargo pants, and a sports bra. They fit her like a glove. Getting up she also found her combat boots and tied them up while tucking the strings in. Walking out of the room Ruby saw that she outside the room was a beautiful landscape with trees, a fairly decently sized pound, and grass. She walked around for a few moments. Many saw her but paid her no mind. They were all similarly dressed, but save for a hand full of individuals all of them bore the tattoo that the man had on his body. Ruby opened a door and saw that it was strange. A large empty room with a set of Armor that the Old Mistral armies used several hundred years ago, along with a long sword. Incense were lit all around the room giving off a lavender smell. Sitting before the statue was a man._

"_Glad to see you awake," came a voice she recognized. "You've been out for about 10 hours now. I was starting to think that Blank hurt you worse then he let on. He's strong in the use of Aura combat so I was a bit worried when he knocked you out," _

_Ruby's hand reached up and touched her head. "Your the man I met on the train," said Ruby._

"_Your recollection is astounding. Not many would think twice about a feeble old man. My name is Soloman Graves. Come and sit with me, but please remove your boots," said the man._

_Ruby did as told as and sat behind him. He picked up his shades that were next to him and put them on, before spinning to met her. _

"_What happened?" asked Ruby._

"_Forgive me. Blank operated on my orders. He's a recent affiliate of ours who has yet to gain his full membership. I wanted to met you," said Soloman._

"_Met me? Why there's nothing special about me," said Ruby._

"Your more special then you realize, just like my own wife and daughter," Thought Soloman as he looked into Ruby's eyes

"_Your right, but I see untapped talent and potential in you. You'll one day be strong, but you need training. I can provide that training. Keep in mind that only those who are affiliated with us are offered training. Those who take this offer are family. Brothers and sisters. You also become one of my children. Know that if you accept this the training will be harsh, but you become part of something that is far greater then you know of," said Soloman. "Of course if you'd like I can take you back to Akiza's way. Allowing you to fend for yourself," _

_Ruby sat there for a few moments as she contemplated it. It was a lot to take in at the moment. Can I think about it... There's a lot on my mind at the moment," said Ruby._

_Soloman nodded. "Very well. I normally allow three days to decide fully, but that's when people come to me. I and by extension my organization kidnapped you, so i'll allow you a week. In the mean time your a valued guest here in the Overkill's compound," said Solomen. _

0000000000000000000000

Honestly this is probably my worst chapter, but I can't leave it on the back burner any longer


End file.
